O que acontece em Vegas
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [The GazettE,Miyavi,lemon,UA]Preocupações,responsabilidades,estresses diários,e nada de diversão.Mas em Las Vegas tudo pode acontecer.
1. Showcase

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:**A autora é doida e durante uma aula de assessoria de impresa teve a idéia pra fic,por isso perdoem qualquer viagem além do aceitável.

Ah,o título vem daquele ditado "O que acontece em Vegas,fica em Vegas".

**Capítulo 1- Showcase**

-Eu só estou tentando dizer que essa divulgação padrão não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

-A lugar nenhum? -perguntou irritado,apertando levemente os olhos.

-Reita...entenda,é sempre a mesma coisa,vamos fazer algo diferente.

O homem de cabelos loiros,afrouxou a gravata e arrumou a faixa peculiar que lhe cobria o nariz,para depois voltar a encarar o sócio.

-O que você sugere?

Kai sorriu e encarou o terceiro homem na sala,que não usava roupas sociais como os outros e que agora girava na cadeira distraído,fazendo uma confusão de letras com todas aquelas tatuagens a mostra.

-Acho que o Miyavi pode fazer um showcase de divulgação.

Reita mais uma vez encarou o sócio e seguiu o olhar do outro até o cantor,que os dois agenciavam.

-O que você acha Miyavi?

-Se o Kai acha que é uma boa idéia eu concordo.-Respondeu piscando um olho.

Kai corou e Reita girou os olhos impaciente,não que ele tivesse algo a ver com a vida pessoal de Kai,ele apenas lhe devia satisfações profissionalmente,já que eram sócios,mas ele obviamente tinha algo não exatamente profissional com o cantor.

-O cd sai em duas semanas,não temos tempo de preparar um show.

-Eu estive falando sobre isso com o Miyavi e como te disse,será uma coisa pequena,num barzinho quem sabe,só para poucos convidados.

O loiro se irritou mais um pouco,deveria ter ido embora a no máximo meia hora,e Kai viera com essa história de divulgação melhor,e agora ele percebia que tudo já estava planejado,e sem o seu concentimento.

-Olha,pelo jeito você já tem tudo resolvido né Kai,então faça o que achar melhor.

O outro sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Eu sei o que você tá pensando,mas eu não decidi nada sem você,acontece que eu tive a idéia,e o Miyavi gostou,então...

-E você correu pra contar a idéia pro nosso cliente antes de falar comigo,sendo que nós só fazemos isso depois de uma reunião e...ah,você conhece os procedimentos.

Miyavi se levantou e andou até os dois homens,tocando de leve no braço de Kai,que sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

-Sem estress Reita,a idéia é boa mesmo ué,você só está assim porque não foi você quem teve e...

-Miyavi não se mete.

-...além disso-Continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido-Kai não correu pra me contar porque ele tava deitado do meu lado quando teve a idéia.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no escritório,sendo cortado apenas por Kai que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de crise de tosse nervosa,mais vermelho que um pimentão,recebendo tapinhas desajeitados nas costas de Miyavi,enquanto Reita apenas arrumava a faixa tentando esconder a vermelhidão do rosto,tentando não imaginar o que o amigo estaria fazendo deitado com o outro homem.

-Okay,okay,faremos o showcase do cd novo,lugar pequeno,reservado,_barato,_de preferência,e quem chamaremos?

-Eu também já pensei nisso.

Reita novamente girou os olhos,mas dessa vez sorriu.

-Kai,por que você não diz tudo logo de uma vez?

-Tá,eu pensei em chamar dois jornalistas de um jornal grande,e influente,um escreve uma crítica sobre o lançamento,e o outro escreve uma matéria sobre o Miyavi.

-Uhm,certo,mas como conseguiremos isso,quer dizer,você sugere "comprar" a matéria? É isso?

-Não! -disse Kai um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. -Mas eu tenho um amigo que trabalha num jornal,é editor chefe,se eu falar com ele e sugerir isso ele pode mandar dois de seus empregados.

Miyavi soltou um suspiro alto e como resposta recebeu o olhar dos outros dois sobre si.

-Reita,você pode ver isso não pode? Kai,eu quero ir embora.

O loiro estreitou os olhos,ele provavelmente chegaria atrasado,de novo,no seu encontro.

Kai percebendo que o outro iria começar uma nova onda de reclamações se adiantou apertando os ombros de Miyavi que estava novamente sentado.

-Acho melhor eu mesmo ver isso,Reita-kun tem um encontro,não é mesmo? Aliás,pode indo,eu resolvo tudo.

-Um encontro? Mande lembranças minhas a ele.-Disse Miyavi malicioso enquanto o outro pegava seu terno e sua pasta,se preparando realmente para ir embora.

-Mandarei lembranças,prá el**a**.-Disse frizando o substantivo no feminino,antes de sair praticamente correndo da sala.

Assim que se viram sozinhos Miyavi se levantou e foi até o outro,abraçando-o por trás.

-Por que você não disse que a apresentação vai ser em Las Vegas?

Kai sorriu e colocou os braços em cima dos braços do outro,que o enlaçavam pela cintura.

-Uma coisa de cada vez,Reita não gosta de muito barulho,além disso a reserva daquele lugar foi bem cara,e nós ainda pagaremos a viagem dos jornalistas,já que queremos que eles realmente escrevam a matéria.

-Uhm,achei que tivesse gostado do lugar que eu escolhi.-susurrou na orelha do outro,o rosto abaixado,a boca tocando de leve o pescoço branco.

-Eu gostei Miyavi,mas o Reita...

-Reita,Reita,Reita...pára de pensar um pouco nele.-Disse virando Kai de frente,encostando um dedo nos lábios do outro,e mordendo seus próprios ao vê-lo se arrepiar com a carícia.

-Miya...Miyavi,eu preciso ligar pro meu amigo,a reserva é pra daqui a uma semana.

O cantor se afastou relutante do empresário e deixou que ele fosse até o telefone,e em pouco tempo o outro já ria e relembrava todo tipo de história com o amigo.

Uma pontinha de ciúmes surgiu,mas desapareceu imediatamente assim que ouviu o outro dizer algo como "Quero dois jornalistas pra presenciarem a apresentação do Miyavi,você sabe que ele é maravilhoso,você não vai se arrepender,será garantia de vendas pro seu jornal".

* * *

Já se passavam das nove.

Ruki estava meia hora atrasado.

Seu chefe lhe dera o prazo de até 8:30 para entregar a matéria sobre o esquilo herói.

_"Como se alguém realmente se importasse com uma merda de esquilo"_ pensou nervoso,relendo o texto e se sentindo totalmente infeliz por ter que escrever esse tipo de matéria.

-Ainda aqui baixinho?

Os olhos raivosos do já irritado jornalista se levantaram até se encontrarem com os de Uruha,que o encarava com seu sorriso característico.

-Tô trabalhando,não tá vendo?

-Ih,calma baixinho,que nervoso todo é esse?

-Se me chamar de baixinho de novo...

Uruha deu uma gargalhada,largando a pasta que carregava em cima das folhas que Ruki estava lendo e aproximou bem o rosto do dele,se apoiando na mesa.

-Vai fazer o que? Dar um soco no meu joelho?

Quando Ruki se preparou para despejar seu vasto vocabulário a porta da redação se abriu e um homem de aparência rude entrou por ela,caminhando até onde estavam os dois homens.

-Quem bom te encontrar por aqui Uruha-san,e Ruki-san,ainda não terminou esse texto?

-Desculpa,já terminei sim,só tava...

-Que seja.-Cortou o homem,o editor.

-É bom que vocês dois estejam aqui,tenho um serviço pra vocês,e é um favor para um amigo,então por favor,textos no prazo.-Disse olhando significativamente para Ruki.

-Pode dizer chefe.-disse Uruha batendo continência,fazendo Ruki girar os olhos impaciente.

-Vocês vão para Las Vegas ver um show especial do Miyavi,Uruha escreverá uma matéria sobre ele,e Ruki fará uma crítica sobre o show em si.

Ruki sentiu-se animar um pouco,apesar de não ter muita certeza que gostaria de assistir a um show inteiro do Miyavi,lembrava de ter ouvido algumas músicas dele,e de não ter gostado muito.

**Continua...**


	2. O prazer é todo meu

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Algo nesse capítulo me incomoda,e eu não descobri o que é...mas espero que gostem,e comentem,nem que seja pra dizer que não gostaram,aí eu posso melhorar,né?

Uma ceninha mais picante,mas lemon poderoso mesmo só mais pra frente hohohoho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2- "O prazer é todo meu"**

-LAS VEGAS?

Era a terceira vez que Reita berrava,uma secretária já tinha ido a sala de reuniões perguntar se estava tudo bem,e antes que o loiro berrasse com ela também Kai a dispensou com as mãos dizendo "Tá tudo certo" com os lábios semi cerrados.

-Olha,pode ser uma boa...

-UMA BOA? Kai,nós não temos todo esse dinheiro!!!

-Reita,se a carreira do Miyavi engrenar na América dinheiro não vai ser mais problema,veja por esse lado e...

-E se você escolheu esse lugar só pra ter algum tipo de lua de mel Uke Yutaka sinto-lhe dizer que eu pessoalmente farei questão de cortar uma certa parte do tatuado que vai deixar ele falando fino!

Kai tentou ficar sério,porque a expressão do outro era realmente assustadora,mas então ele não pode se controlar e começou a rir,e riu tanto que acabou contagiando o outro que agora tapava os olhos com as mãos e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-Você sempre consegue o que quer Kai,qual o segredo?

-Relaxa Reita,uns dias em Las Vegas pode ser bem divertido,além de lucrativo,nesse caso,pense bem.

-Sim,você tem razão,eu preciso mesmo de um pouco de diversão.

O outro ficou sério e assistiu o amigo sentar-se numa cadeira e apoiar o rosto com as duas mãos.

-Vocês brigaram?

-Terminamos.-Respondeu com a voz abafada por causa da posição.

Kai mordeu o lábio.

-Mas vocês sempre se resolvem,não se preocupe.

-Não dessa vez,ela disse que cansou dos meus atrasos,do meu mal humor,da minha incrível capacidade de me esquecer de datas importantes.

-Bom,mas nós vamos nos divertir,esquecer os problemas,certo Rei-chan?

O loiro sorriu para o amigo,as vezes ficava tão estressado com os problemas do trabalho que acabava sendo grosso com todos,inclusive com ele,que o conhecia desde a adolescencia,que sempre esteve presente em todos os momentos,os bons e os ruins.

-Você não precisa ficar me fazendo companhia na viagem não,curte a "lua de mel" com o tatuado.

Kai sentiu o rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar.

-Reita...

-Hey,por favor,você não precisa contar,explicar,nem justificar absolutamente nada,além disso eu sempre soube que você era...diferente.

Kai relaxou um pouco e sentou de frente para o amigo.

-Como é que é?

-Eu sempre reparei nos seus olhares,em como você ficava quando eu me trocava na sua frente,na época da escola.

-REITA.

O loiro começou a rir descontroladamente,a mão segurando forte a cadeira para não escorregar.

-Kai,você deveria ter visto a sua cara...

-Isso não teve graça, eu nunca te olhei com outros olhos.

-Eu sei Kai-chan,mas se tivesse olhado,eu não te culparia,sabe como é,eu sou gostoso mesmo,to acostumado com olhares.

-De homens? -perguntou divertido.

Reita colocou a mão direita no baixo ventre e apertou levemente.

-Vou te mostrar já,já como sou homem viu.

-Acho que não foram bem os atrasos que fizeram a Sayuri terminar com você...

Reita e Kai começaram a se ofender,brincando,como faziam quando eram jovens,e não tinham responsabilidades.

* * *

-Baixinho,eu adoro nosso emprego,olha só que beleza,uma semana de diversão,com tudo pago...

Ruki bufou,mas já tinha desistido de fazer Uruha parar de chama-lo de "baixinho",só não sabia se seu bom humor aguentaria uma semana de provocações.

-Hey,olha quem vêm aí.

O mais alto se virou para dar de cara com Aoi,o fotógrafo free lancer,que prestava serviços ao jornal.

-Ruki-san,Uru-chan.-Cumprimentou.

Ruki ergueu uma sombrancelha questionando-se silênciosamente desde quando o fotógrafo tinha tamanha intimidade com Uruha.

O loiro por sua vez demorou um pouco para responder ao outro,ocupado demais em acompanhar o caminho que a língua de Aoi fazia para molhar os próprios lábios.

-São vocês dois que vão fazer a matéria do tal cantor?

Uruha ainda sem conseguir falar apenas balançou a cabeça abobadamente,e Ruki não pode evitar um sorriso,percebendo que apesar de aparentemente Aoi falar normalmente,ele apertava a mão direita no bolso e também não conseguia parar de encarar o outro.

-Ótimo,então seremos três.

-Você também vai?

-Claro,uma boa matéria precisa de fotos.-Respondeu Aoi para Ruki,dando uma piscadinha para Uruha,que apenas engoliu em seco.

-Bom,vou lá falar com o chefe,nos vemos no dia da viagem.

Assim que os dois voltaram a ficar sozinhos Ruki deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro mais alto,que olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa.

-Da próxima vez você pode ser um pouco mais discreto?

-Tá querendo dizer o que,baixinho?

Ruki sorriu maldoso e diminuiu o tom de voz,fazendo com que o outro se inclinasse para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Que se você continuar encarando o Aoi de boca aberta,e quase gemendo quando ele lamber o piercing,vai ser meio óbvio.

O outro ficou vermelho e isso fez Ruki sorrir ainda mais.

-Então eu acertei? Falei pra te zoar,mas pelo jeito...quem diria,aquela secretária gostosa do Hideto vai ficar decepcionadíssima.

Foi a vez de Uruha sorrir.

-Boca fechada baixinho,eu sou o dobro do seu tamanho,e Aoi com aqueles braços acaba com você num empurrão só.

Ruki abriu ainda mais a boca.

-Tá me dizendo que vocês já tem alguma coisa?

Uruha aproximou-se até tocar os lábios na orelha do outro.

-Com tantos fotógrafos é uma coincidência que só ele tenha tido disponibilidade de nos acompanhar,não acha?

Ruki se arrepiou e afastou-se do outro murmurando algo como "_Olha o tipo de pessoa que eu sou obrigado a aguentar"._

* * *

Bagagem,passaporte,I-pod.

Ruki conferiu tudo antes de entrar no táxi que o levaria até o aeroporto,estava bem mais animado com a idéia de viajar,e de poder escrever sobre música,sua primeira paixão.

Quando chegou no lugar indicado para o embarque viu de longe o amigo loiro e de relance Aoi,que sorria distraidamente enquanto ouvia algo ser sussurrado em seu ouvido.

-Dá pra parar,tem gente olhando.-disse Ruki se aproximando dos dois.

Uruha olhou de forma maliciosa para o outro,e então chegou mais perto,falando com a voz rouca.

-Com medo que achem que você participa das nossas brincadeiras?

O menor ficou muito vermelho e desviou o olhar,enquanto ouvia a risada irritante dos outros dois.

-Sabe o que eu tava falando pro Aoi?-perguntou de forma provocante,passando a mão no braço de Ruki que instintivamente se afastou.-Que nós poderíamos transar no banheiro do avião,o que acha?

O menor arregalou os olhos para os dois homens como se eles fossem algum tipo de aberração.

-Nós eu e ele eu quero dizer,a não ser que você queira participar.

Ruki abriu a boca para protestar,ainda mais envergonhado,se é que isso fosse possível

Ele ainda estava se acostumando com o fato do colega ter um caso com outro homem,que por sinal também era seu amigo.

-Deixa de ser criança Uru.-Repreendeu Aoi,mas o sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que ele não estava realmente bravo.

Uma voz soou pelo saguão os informando que era hora de embarcar.

Ao entrar no avião Ruki conferiu o número da sua poltrona,e notou que os amigos se sentariam atrás dele,esperava que quem fosse sentar-se ao seu lado ficasse quieto,ele queria dormir um pouco.

-Com licença.

Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram,e Ruki abriu levemente a boca,sem perceber.

Um homem jovem,loiro,e que usava algo muito estranho no rosto sentou-se ao seu lado e o encarava com uma expressão estranha.

-Medo de avião?

-Eu?

-É.

-Não,viagem forçada.

Ruki sorriu acenando com a cabeça como se dissesse "Entendo".

-Reita.

-Quê?

-Suzuki Akira,mas prefiro Reita.

-Matsumoto Takanori,mas prefiro Ruki.

Apertaram as mãos,e Ruki,sem nem saber ao certo porque,encarou a mão forte do outro enquanto ela apertava a sua,sentindo um calorzinho engraçado,que ele decidiu ignorar.

Reita colocou fones de ouvido e fechou os olhos enquanto batia de leve os pés,ao ritmo da música,Ruki ainda ficou olhando para o outro mais um pouco,se perguntando o por que daquela faixa,desejando internamente que ele parasse de ouvir aquela música e conversasse com ele.

Conforme as horas de viagem foram se passando a maioria dos passageiros já estava dormindo,mas não todos.

-Já está escuro o bastante?

Aoi lançou um olhar pela extensão do avião antes de responder.

-Ainda não,os comissários ainda estão passando em pequenos intervalos.

Uruha colocou a mão na parte interna na coxa direita de Aoi.

-Eu tô doido pra fazer uma loucura com você.

Aoi colocou a mão no braço do loiro,mordendo o lábios para conter um gemido.

-Calma Uru-baby,nós não queremos ser expulsos do avião com as calças na mão,literalmente.

-Adoro quando você me chama de Uru-baby-Disse quase gemendo,subindo um pouco a mão,tocando propositalmente de leve no membro do outro.

As luzes ficaram ainda mais fracas,e aparentemente todas os comissários estavam finalmente fazendo intervalos mais longos de ronda,o que significava que as chances de serem pegos era bem menor.

-Eu vou primeiro,conta até 20 e me segue.

Uruha segurou o braço de Aoi antes que ele pudesse se levantar.

-Vamos pegar esses cobertores e fazer aqui mesmo.

O moreno arregalou os olhos,observou os outros passageiros,aparentemente adormecidos,não tinha certeza se era seguro,alí as chances de serem pegos aumentavam,e muito.

-URU.-Falou alto demais,quando o loiro enfiou a mão em sua calça e tocou de leve a ponta dos dedos em sua ereção que começava a se formar.

Aoi tirou a mão do outro de sua calça e o virou com força,deixando-o de costas para ele,mesmo que estando sentados era meio complicado,a coberta cobrindo parcialmente seus corpos.

Uruha levantou a cintura,abaixando as calças e a cueca,sem realmente conseguir tirar tudo.

O moreno puxou o cabelo do mais novo,fazendo com que ele inclinasse a cabeça para trás.

-Tem certeza que não prefere no banheiro?

O loiro apenas elevou uma das pernas,facilitando ainda mais o trabalho de Aoi,e puxou uma das mãos do outro para começar a massagear seu pênis.

-Ah,isso Aoi,mais..._forte_.

Na poltrona da frente Ruki abriu os olhos assustado,ele tinha tido a impressão de ter ouvido...

-Isso,isso,faça de novo,é tão gostoso...

Ainda meio sonolento o jornalista balançou a cabeça,se negando a acreditar no que estava ouvindo,simplesmente porque esse era o tipo de coisa que ele não queria ouvir.

Os gemidos começaram a ficar mais ritmados,e o barulhos de corpos se chocando era inconfundível,o choque e o horror dando lugar a apenas...curiosidade.

Ele pensou se não seria muito pervertido de sua parte dar uma espiadinha para trás,os dois estavam tão distraídos,não iriam notá-lo.

Ruki lentamente começou a virar o rosto,levantando um pouco a cabeça para conseguir enxergar,se mexendo o menos possível,a mão suada pelo nervoso,o rosto quente pela vergonha,e o baixo ventre levemente excitado,mas esse último ele fazia questão de ignorar.

-Seus amigos estão se divertindo hein.

Silêncio.

Os barulhos cessaram e Ruki congelou no lugar,virando o rosto devagar até parar no olhar de Reita,que o encarava divertido,mas claramente envergonhado.

-R-Ruki?-perguntou a voz incerta de Uruha.

Reita levou os dedos aos lábios do outro,pedindo por silêncio.

-Ele tá dormindo Uru..ahh,não pára agora,eu tô tão perto...

A voz de Aoi pingava erotismo,e logo em seguida os barulhos recomeçaram,para o constrangimento de Ruki e Reita,que não tiveram coragem de se encarar pelo resto da noite,ocasionalmente fingindo que estavam dormindo.

**Continua...**


	3. Encontros e Desencontros

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A: **Esse capítulo ficou mais parado que os outros,se passa todo no mesmo lugar e tal,mas é totalmente necessário...espero que gostem e comentem D

* * *

**Capítulo 3- "Encontros e desencontros"**

O segurança olhou de novo para os três parados na porta,aparentemente não entendendo o que eles estavam querendo dizer.

-Qual o problema desse cara,meu inglês é fluente,porra.-Reclamou Ruki irritado.¹

Aoi tomou a frente e começou a dizer bem devagar,para ver se ele entendia.

-Nós-trabalhamos-no-jornal-The GazettE-e-temos-que-entrar-aí-sacou?

-Ah,que bom que chegaram-Exclamou uma voz atrás deles.

-E você é?

-Ah sim,prazer,Kai,empresário do Miyavi,sejam bem vindos.-disse animado,_demais,_na opinião de Ruki.

Assim que entraram no lugar puderam perceber três cadeiras dispostas diante de um palco,e logo atrás mais duas cadeiras.

Os três observavam o lugar com curiosidade,reparando no fato de aparentemente serem os únicos com lugar,porque todas aquelas mulheres de vestidos pretos e minúsculos não pareciam ter onde sentar.

-Reparou que tirando a gente,só tem mulher aqui?

Uruha olhou de cara feia para Aoi,fazendo Ruki rir.

-Qual a graça?

Ruki ia dizer que não era nada,mas então uma idéia maldosa lhe passou pela mente.

-Nada demais,só achei engraçada a sua crise de ciúmes..._Uru-baby._

O loiro ficou paralisado,a boca levemente aberta,o rosto num tom de vermelho intenso.

-O q-que você disse?

Aoi estava junto,mas com o rosto virado,olhando o lugar,e sem realmente escutar a conversa dos dois.

Ruki se aproximou ainda mais do outro,um sorriso irritante no rosto.

-Me chama de baixinho de novo e a redação toda vai saber que você é o _Uru-baby_ do Aoi.

-Baix...Ruki,você não vale um centavo.

-O que vocês dois tanto falam aí?

-Nada Aoi,só algumas coisas sobre como vamos conduzir a matéria.

-Ah tá.Uruha,por que não vamos dar uma olhadinha no lugar e...

-E nada disso! -interrompeu Ruki nervoso.-Eu sei bem que lugar o Aoi pretende olhar,e vocês dois tratem ficar aqui,a apresentação vai começar logo,logo.

Os três sentaram assim que viram Kai subir ao palco,ele provavelmente diria algo a respeito do cd agora,e logo em seguida a apresentação começaria.

-Sabe o que é isso?-Uruha perguntou na orelha de Ruki,já que o jornalista estava prestando atenção à fala do outro no palco.

-Falta de sexo! Pega uma dessas americanas de roupa vulgar e não se mete mais na minha vida,ouviu?-Completou,fazendo o menor ter uma crise constrangedora de riso.

As luzes se apagaram de repente,e as moças de pouca roupas deram gritinhos animados.

Logo em seguida no centro do palco estava Miyavi,sentado num banquinho,com uma blusa preta transparente,e uma calça também preta.

O cantor era iluminado por fortes luzes azuis,que contrastavam com sua maquiagem...exótica,e seu novo corte de cabelo,onde a lateral da cabeça era raspada,enquanto outro tanto de cabelo era preso num rabo de cavalo.

Com um violão na mão Miyavi começou sua apresentação,cantando a música do primeiro single que havia lançado para esse novo album.

Aoi fazia algumas fotos,enquanto Uruha apenas balançava e batia o pé no ritmo,sem anotar nada.

Ruki não estava muito empolgado com a música em si,mas estava verdadeiramente impressionado com o que o outro fazia com o violão,parecia que cinco pessoas não seriam capazes de fazer o que ele fazia alí,ao vivo,e sozinho.

De repente Ruki olhou para uma porta lateral,e viu saírem de lá dois homens,um ele reconheceu como sendo o que os recepcionou,Kai,e o outro,bem,era Reita,o loiro do avião.

Uruha percebeu a inquietação do amigo e seguiu seu olhar,dando um sorriso malicioso ao também reconhecer o loiro.

-Uhm,deve ser o destino Ruki.

-Quê? -Perguntou confuso,desviando finalmente o olhar dos dois que agora caminhavam em direção a eles,provavelmente para ocupar as duas cadeiras que ainda estavam vazias.

-Eu disse "Olha,seu amigo do avião".

O menor olhou desconfiado,mas apenas concordou.

Reita passou por eles sem olha-los,aparentemente concentrado no que Kai dizia animado,esfregando as têmporas como sinal de uma dor de cabeça que começava,e que a música alta só ajudava a piorar.

* * *

-Eu gostei muito desse show,de verdade.-Comentou Uruha,as luzes já piscando,música eletrônica tocando,enquanto as mulheres que antes só pareciam fazer "figuração",dançavam sensualmente,tentando chamar a atenção tanto de Miyavi,quanto de Aoi. 

-Uruha,acho que se você não tomar cuidado quem vai "pegar uma dessas americanas de roupa vulgar" não serei eu...

O loiro seguiu o olhar do outro e saiu decidido até o fotógrafo,que dançava animadamente com uma loira,sem aparentemente notar o olhar mortal que recebia.

-Oi?

Ruki deixou de observar o que Uruha e Aoi faziam para virar a cabeça na direção da voz,sentindo um friozinho na barriga ao encontrar aqueles olhos tão negros,em contraste com a pele branca e os cabelos artificialmente loiros.

-Reita?

-Seus amigos são estranhos.

O menor riu,virando e vendo Uruha e Aoi conversando com a moça loira a um canto qualquer.

-É,mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

-Gostando da viagem que eu estou pagando?

Ruki arregalou os olhos.

-Você é o sócio do Kai?

-E você é o jornalista que vai fazer isso tudo valer a pena.

Reita virou o rosto para ver melhor duas mulheres que agora tentavam a todo custo dançar com Miyavi,e por isso perdeu o rubor desconfortável que surgiu no rosto do outro.

-P-por quê não está dançando e se divertindo como os outros?

-Repasso a pergunta Ruki.

-Ah,nenhuma dessas mulheres me interessa.

Reita sorriu misterioso,e sem pensar muito puxou o outro pela mão por todo o salão,até chegarem a porta,por onde mais cedo naquela noite ele havia passado com Kai.

-Quê isso?

-O camarim do Miyavi,bem melhor que toda aquela barulheira e...Deus do céu,onde o Kai arranjou todas aquelas mulheres?

Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir,Reita abrindo a porta e dando espaço para Ruki,que aceitou.

O camarim era pequeno e abafado,mas sem dúvida mais silêncioso,e havia um sofá,e uma cadeira junto de uma mesinha,com uma jarra de água,e frutas.

-Se eu fosse você não sentaria aí.-Disse Reita divertido quando Ruki preparava-se para se acomodar no sofá.

O menor parou no ar fazendo uma careta engraçada.

-Por quê?

-Você é a última pessoa para quem eu deveria dizer isso,mas,Kai e Miyavi estiveram trancados aqui a um tempo atrás,e eu não sentaria nesse sofá.

Ruki ficou vermelho,e deu uma última olhada no sofá antes de se afastar dele.

-Quer sentar aqui?- Perguntou Reita apontando para própria cadeira,onde estava sentado.

-Uhm,não,pode ficar,e não se preocupe,eu não escrevo fofocas sobre os artistas..._só escrevo sobre esquilos heróis._

-O que disse?

-Eu?

-Ruki,você está bem?-perguntou o loiro se levantando e andando em direção ao outro,que ficou vermelho,e começou a sentir uma coisa que ele definitivamente sabia que não era certo sentir,ao menos não por um homem.

-Por que a pergunta?

Reita colocou a mão direita no rosto do menor,passando os dedos devagar,sorrindo ao sentir como o outro se arrepiava com o toque,uma voz em sua mente gritando.

"_Ok,agora chega,o que você pensa que está fazendo,pára de fazer carinho nele,se afasta e não diz nada"._

-Você está quente.

_"Droga,isso não foi nem um pouco inteligente"._

Ruki nem ao menos se deu conta do porque,mas quando percebeu já havia fechado os olhos.

Reita olhou incerto para o outro,tentando entender tudo que estava acontecendo,ele mal o conhecia,e ainda estava triste porque tinha terminado com a namorada de cinco anos,mas aqueles lábios tão vermelhos e levemente abertos eram realmente convidativos,e quando ele aproximou o rosto pode sentir a respiração descompassada,era tão gostosa.

Começou com um toque tímido,nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer,onde por as mãos,tinham medo de explorar,era algo totalmente novo e irreal,nenhum dos dois jamais tinham imaginado fazer qualquer coisa do tipo com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Os lábios se tocavam,e as línguas brincavam inocentes,como se estivessem com medo,e estavam,porque era novo,porque era diferente,e porque estavam gostando,e muito.

Aos poucos se tornando um beijo de verdade,Reita sentiu-se verdadeiramente confuso,suas mão enlaçaram o menor pela cintura,e ele nem ao menos tinha a intenção de fazer algo do tipo,já que a voz irritante da sua mente lhe gritava que era essa a hora que ele deveria sair correndo e nem olhar para trás.

Pararam quando respirar era realmente preciso,sem coragem de se encarar,Ruki instantanêamente corando ao se lembrar da cena do avião,quando os dois ouviram Aoi e Uruha...

-Me desculpa eu...

-Tudo bem Reita,eu também...

-Eu não quero que você pense que eu te trouxe aqui pra fazer isso.

-Eu não sou como eles,eu...desculpa,eu não gosto de homens.

Ruki se virou e foi rápido em direção a porta,Reita o seguindo,tentando explicar,mas o outro foi mais rápido,e quando o loiro chegou na entrada do camarim só teve tempo de ver Ruki se afastando cada vez mais,se misturando às pessoas que agora dançavam ainda mais animadas,e alheias a tudo.

**Continua...**

¹-Sim Ruki,nós sabemos como seu inglês é fluente,"Filth in the beauty" que o diga...XD


	4. De mal a pior

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Já repararam que eu curto o Uruha safadão? É eu curto...ah gente,espero que gostem desse capítulo,eu gostei,mas não é meu favorito XD E obrigada pelos comentários,tanto aqui,quanto no orkut.

Ah,e no meu perfil tem um link do Miyavi e das "americanas de vestidos curtos",pra quem quiser ver como elas eram de verdade hehe.

* * *

**Capítulo 4- "De mal a pior..."**

-Miyavi,essa é sua noite,nós não podemos simplesmente desaparecer,você acha mesmo que ninguém vai perceber?

O moreno girou os olhos e encarou Kai,que apesar de visivelmente tentado a sair dalí o mais rápido possível insistia em manter sua "postura profissional".

-Já te disse como você fica sexy de terno?

Kai suspirou e virou o rosto tentando esconder o rubor,o outro tinha esse irritante poder sobre ele,qualquer coisa que ele dissesse o fazia agir como uma adolescente apaixonada.

-Miyavi,pela última vez: Não,o pessoal do the GazettE está aí para escrever sobre você,já imaginou se eles percebem alguma coisa e decidem publicar a "bomba"?

-Kai,o jornalista alto tá aos beijos do lado do palco com o fotógrafo,e o jornalista pequeno tá no meu camarim com o Reita,ninguém vai...

-Peraí,o que você disse?

-Você fica sexy de terno.

Kai deu um soco fraco no braço do outro,tentando esconder o sorriso.

-Você sabe o que eu tô perguntando.

-Ah vai Kai,você achava mesmo que o Reita fosse casar com aquela menina estranha? Olhe pra ele,ela é mulher!

-Você está pondo em dúvida a sexualidade dele?

-Kai,a única dúvida que eu tenho quanto a sexualidade dele é se ele prefere ficar por baixo ou por cima.¹

-Você definitivamente não presta Miyavi,o que eu tô fazendo com você?

-Nesse momento nada,mas se você parar de frescura e sair daqui logo,comigo,eu posso te ajudar a pensar em muitas coisas.

O outro sorriu,pensou mais um pouco,olhou para o canto do palco,onde o outro dissera que os jornalistas estavam,e viu que eles realmente pareciam bem _ocupados_ e finalmente decidiu,pegando discretamente na mão do companheiro,e indo em direção aos fundos da casa,onde o carro deles estava parado.

* * *

-Uru-chan,qual o seu problema? 

-Desde quando você gosta das coisas tradicionais?

Aoi apertou o loiro mais um pouco contra o palco,fazendo-o soltar um suspiro,e então colou seus lábios nos dele,mordendo de leve.

-Eu não estava dando em cima daquela loira,se é o que você está querendo insinuar,de novo, por sinal.

Uruha abaixou a mão direita,passando por toda as costas do outro,parando no cinto da calça.

-Uhm,tá bom,eu vou acreditar,mas eu quero que aquela vadiazinha americana veja que você já tem dono.-disse dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Aoi,abrindo bem as pernas para acomodar melhor o outro,mas quando ia levantar a perna direita Aoi o impediu.

-Você anda exibicionista demais.

-Você me provocou.

-Você tá parecendo minha última ex.

-Eu não sou mulher- replicou irritado.-Porque eu posso fazer com você o que mulher nenhuma pode.-Completou novamente se esfregando no outro.

-Pára Uruha,se está com tanta vontade,vamos voltar pro hotel.

-Por que nós não...

-Pode parando,eu conheço esse olhar,e não,sem chances,eu ainda não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando fizemos aquela loucura no avião,você viu a cara daquela mulher quando passou por mim?

-Paranóico.

-Eu seria Uruha,se não soubesse que é perfeitamente normal as pessoas acordarem quando outras berram palavras obscenas.

O loiro girou os olhos impaciente,sorrindo ao olhar pro lado e ver a tal loira de boca aberta para os dois.

-Vamos logo pra esse hotel.

Os dois começaram a caminhar com pressa até a porta,sem se importarem de parecerem desesperados ou algo do tipo.Quando estavam quase fora,Ruki veio andando também, rápido,de outra direção,e trombou com Uruha.

-Hey,vocês estão bem?

Aoi esticou as mãos para ajudar os dois a se levantarem do chão,Ruki com o rosto extremamente vermelho,meio ofegante.

-Nossa baix...Ruki,não precisa ficar tão envergonhado,tá todo mundo bêbado aqui,ninguém viu nossa pequena queda.

-Uhm?

-Ruki,você tá bem?

O jornalista olhou para Aoi,tentando pensar rápido,tentando não parecer culpado,e torcendo para aquele sorriso malicioso no rosto de Uruha não significar...

-Você tava dando uns amassos,né?

-Da onde você tirou essa idéia? Ah Uruha,você também parece que só pensa nisso.

-Ele tem razão sabe.-concordou o fotógrafo.

O loiro encarou o mais velho e sorriu,daquela forma que fazia as pernas de Aoi tremerem.

-Você não estava reclamando disso agora a pouco,nem ontem no avi...

-RUKI.-uma voz berrou cortando Uruha.

Os três se viraram a tempo de notar Reita também meio ofegante pela corrida,a gravata afrouxada,e a faixa do rosto totalmente torta,fora do lugar.

-Nós estamos indo embora,desculpa,depois conversamos.-Respondeu rápido,se virando pronto para empurrar os amigos para fora junto.

-Não mesmo,Ruki,eu e o Aoi estamos indo,e dessa vez você não está convidado.

O menor olhou para os outros dois desesperado,não queria ficar sozinho com Reita,não depois de tudo que havia acontecido,ele ainda sentia seu coração batendo forte,e mesmo que a casa ainda estivesse completamente cheia,ele não tinha certeza se poderia conversar normalmente com o outro.

Aoi percebeu o desconforto do amigo,mas se dissesse qualquer coisa Uruha iria pegar no pé dele para sempre,então,acabou por sair e deixar Ruki plantado,mais vermelho que nunca,encarando Reita,sem saber o que dizer.

-Acho que não deveríamos ter deixado o Ruki por lá.

-Por que Aoi-chan?Ele é adulto,sabe se virar...

-Não me diga que você não percebeu que ele não queria ficar sozinho com o loiro do avião.

-Percebi,mas você conhece o Ruki,não deve ser nada,no mínimo ele ouviu a gente transando no avião e acabou rolando uma mão boba,sabe como é,e agora o baixinho está com vergonha.

Aoi parou de andar e encarou o outro,qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ele diria que estava diante de um homem inocente,aquele rosto quase infantil,poucos chegavam a realmente saber como Uruha era.

-Mas você está me saindo um belo de um pervertido hein?

-Você fala como se não gostasse,como se não estivesse doido pra gemer comigo aqui mesmo,nesse estacionamento.

Aoi sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

-Deixa de ser safado Uru-baby,vamos agir como pessoas normais e transar no nosso próprio quarto,pelo menos uma vez na vida.

* * *

-Olha Ruki,eu só queria que você me ouvisse. 

-Cara,presta atenção,você nem me conhece,quem pensa que é pra chegar e fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Eu sei,eu nunca fiz isso antes,é tão absurdo pra você quanto é pra mim!

O menor suspirou e se deu por vencido.

-Tá,vamos esquecer isso,agora eu vou pro hotel.

-Carona?

-NÃO!

Reita não pode esconder um sorriso.

-Eu não pretendo te agarrar no meio do caminho ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

-Bom saber,mas eu prefiro ir sozinho.

Reita não disse mais nada,apenas assistiu ao outro sair e percebeu que não deveria se preocupar tanto com isso,ele não estava bem,estava agindo estranho e meio "sem rumo" depois do fim do namoro com Sayuri.

-Okay,mas beijar um homem assim do nada é além da conta até mesmo pra você.

-O que disse bonitão?

O loiro arregalou os olhos,tinha pensado em voz alta sem nem ao menos perceber,e também nem mesmo havia notado a moça que tinha se aproximado e que dançava com ele,ou para ele.

-Eu não disse nada.

-Ai,que bonitinho,é japonês mesmo,olha o sotaque.

Reita apertou os olhos,e a moça instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

-Arranja outra pessoa pra encher o saco.

E pisando firme voltou ao camarim,deu um suspiro fraco e então fez o que sabia que não era a melhor das opções:Pegou o celular e discou rápido alguns números.

-_Alô?_

-Uhm...oi.

_-Reita?_

-É,desculpa,eu sei que você deve estar saindo pra trabalhar eu...só queria ouvir a sua voz.

_-Você não disse que ia pra Las Vegas?_

-E eu vim,mas...

_-Mas?_

-Será que a gente pode conversar quando eu voltar?

_-Eu tenho que ir trabalhar._

-Eu gosto de você Sayuri.

Reita ouviu um soluço vindo do outro lado da linha.

_-E eu te amo,vê a diferença?_

Sim,ele via claramente a diferença,ele sempre viu.

**Continua...**

¹-Essa fala sobre "a única dúvida que eu tenho é se ele prefere ficar por cima ou por baixo" não foi minha idéia.

Eu li em uma fanfic AoixUruha e achei muito boa,adaptei pra essa situação...infelizmente o site que eu li a fic está fora do ar,e por isso eu não posso pegar o nome da autora para dar os devidos créditos...eu ACHO que o nome da história é "Cassis",mas eu também não tenho certeza disso uu'.

Enfim,o fato é que eu peço a autora para encarar isso como uma homenagem,e não plágio,mesmo porque eu estou dando uns créditos,mesmo que meio tortos.


	5. Azar no Jogo

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Como diria meu amigo Dark,nesse capítulo finalmente diversã-ã-ã-ã-ã-ã-ão.

Puxa,acabei colocando algo definitivamente não planejado,escrevi demais u.u,mas espero que gostem.

Um beijão pra Susu,autora de "Cassis",citada no último capítulo,que foi uma fofa e até gostou da homenagem,e também pra todo mundo legal que eu tô conhecendo nas comunidades dos casais da fic XD

* * *

**Capítulo 5-"Azar no jogo..."**

-Ruki,ou você me deixa entrar ou eu chamo o gerente.

-Será que dá pra me deixar em paz?

Uruha fez uma careta para porta a sua frente,como se o dono da voz abafada pelo pedaço de madeira pudesse ver.

-Você deve ser a única pessoa no mundo que ganha uma viagem e fica trancado no hotel por dois dias.

O menor abriu a porta,totalmente descabelado,descalso,e só com a calça larga do pijama.

-Algum problema em querer um pouco de tranquilidade?

O loiro abriu a boca e deu um sorriso ao ver que o outro estava fisicamente bem,mas que provavelmente mal tinha saído da cama esses esses dois dias que Aoi não havia permitido que ele fosse irrita-lo..

-Posso entrar?

-Uruha,não,eu tô trabalhando,porque você não vai pro seu próprio quarto,ou pro do Aoi,sei lá.

-Tem uma mulher aí,garanhão?

-Não.

-Um homem?

-NÃO,Uruha,por Deus.

-Uhm...dois homens?

Ruki suspirou exasperado,o outro não podia estar falando sério,ele saiu da frente da porta,dando espaço para que o amigo entrasse,e visse realmente o laptop aberto sobre a mesa.

-Satisfeito?- Perguntou mal humorado sentando-se de frente a máquina e continuando a sua crítica.

-Na verdade não,porque você não põe uma camisa,está me desconcentrando.

Ruki estancou no lugar,o rosto ficando num vermelho vivo,ele chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar,mas nada parecia bom o bastante,qual era o problema de todo mundo afinal.

O loiro teve uma crise de riso,e precisou apoiar as mãos no abdômen,para se controlar.

-Calma,eu sou fiel tá,não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui.

-Será que você vai ter a bondade de me dizer então porque está atrapalhando enquanto eu tento escrever meu texto,ou eu terei que adivinhar.

-Se você tivesse seguido meu conselho não estaria com tanto mal humor,MAS -Aumentou o tom de voz quando viu que seria interrompido-nós podemos mudar essa situação,e não me olhe assim,eu já disse que sou fiel.

Ruki girou os olhos,ele obviamente devia ter feito algo muito ruim a alguém a agora estava pagando,porque era incrível como em tão pouco tempo sua vida havia virado de pernas pro ar.

-Se você e o Aoi combinaram qualquer coisa com alguma daquelas mulheres saiba que eu não participo desse tipo de coisa.

O sorriso de Uruha aumentou ainda mais,se isso fosse possível.

-Quem diria,e eu achava que você nem soubesse que existiam outras formas de...diversão,mas não,eu vim te chamar para ir num cassino.

-Cassino?

-É aquele lugar onde as pessoas apostam e jogam todo tipo de coisa.

Ruki lançou um olhar de desagrado ao amigo,o que o fez sorrir ainda mais.

-Eu sei o que é um cassino,_obrigado._

-Então eu e o Aoi passamos aqui às 8,coloque uma camisa,penteie esse cabelo,e sua calça tem um furo.

Dizendo isso o loiro saiu do quarto,deixando Ruki novamente corado,ainda mais após constatar que sua calça realmente tinha um furo."_Mas que diabos,é meu pijama,não importa se está inteiro ou se só tem furos! Intrometido"_

* * *

-Eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos comemorar.

Reita lançou um olhar de completo desagrado ao outro,que parecia ainda mais animado que o normal.

-A matéria ainda não foi publicada,como vamos comemorar algo que nem temos certeza que sairá como o esperado?

Kai deu mais um de seus famosos sorrisos,e esticou a mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre os olhos de Miyavi,que parecia alheio a conversa dos outros dois ocupantes da mesa.

-Eles adoraram o show,deu pra perceber de longe,será que você não vai _mesmo_ conseguir relaxar?

O loiro arrumou a faixa que cobria o nariz,e lançou aos outros dois um olhar mortal.

Como eles conseguiam ficar tão irritantemente tranquilos?Como tinham tanta certeza que os textos publicados seriam favoráveis?Como saber se Ruki não faria uma crítica negativa?

-Nós estamos aqui a trabalho,eu não preciso relaxar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou Reita?

Miyavi soltou uma risadinha debochada.

-Não.

-Tem certeza?

O loiro se levantou irritado.

-Eu não te devo satisfações.

-Qual o seu problema Reita,por que qualquer coisa que o deixe irritado o faz pensar que pode falar o que quiser pro Kai?

O loiro encarou Miyavi levemente envergonhado,mas ainda assim irritado,por ouvir o pequeno sermão de seu próprio cliente.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra você não se meter nas nossas conversas?

Miyavi também se levantou,e se aproximou de Reita,que levantou a cabeça para encara-lo,afinal,ele era bem mais alto.

-Já que essa conversa deixou de ser profissional a um bom tempo eu serei bem claro: não vou mais admitir que você fale como quiser com meu namorado,ouviu? Se continuar desse jeito ninguém vai te aguentar,a namorada já te largou,o que vai ser a seguir? O sócio?

Kai olhava de um para o outro com a boca aberta,não sabia como a situação havia chegado nesse ponto,não deveria ser assim.

-Chega,por favor parem,isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

Miyavi não disse nada,apenas segurou na mão de Kai e o arrastou para o quarto que ele estava utilizando no hotel.

Por medida de segurança eles estavam hospedados em quartos separados,paparazzis japoneses poderiam conseguir fotos dos dois juntos,e algo assim era tudo que o cantor não precisava nesse momento da carreira,não quando centenas de fãs fantasiavam todo tipo de coisa com ele.

-Sabe,esse temperamento do Reita pode ser muito destrutivo pra ele.

-Kai,pára de pensar nisso agora,tá bom?

O menor apenas sorriu e aceitou o abraço que lhe era oferecido,soltando um suspiro satisfeito quando sentiu o carinho na cabeça.

-Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com esse seu jeito,sempre me surpreendendo,ora agindo como se fosse uma criança,dizendo bobagens,ora tão maduro,me protegendo.

Miyavi afastou o corpo do outro,apenas o suficiente para desencostar o rosto de Kai de seu peito,segurando-o então com as duas mãos e aproximando os lábios,beijando-o.

Afastaram-se um tempo depois,ofegantes.

-É incrível também como você tem a capacidade de me beijar de forma tão romantica as vezes,e em outras quase me faz subir pelas paredes,só com o olhar.

Miyavi sentou-se na ponta da cama e puxou o outro para mais perto,sorrindo meio de lado.

-Eu adoraria te fazer subir pelas paredes Kai,mas eu tô cansado.

O outro arregalou os olhos e fez uma cara engraçada.

-Cansado do quê exatamente?

Miyavi aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

-Não me diga que não se lembra de tudo que fizemos essa noite.

Kai apoiou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro,fazendo ele ir mais para trás na cama,para ter mais espaço.

-Ah,eu me lembro vagamente.

Miyavi já estava mordendo os lábios para não deixar que um gemido escapasse porque Kai estava sentado numa região _muito _sensível.

-Você não era assim Kai,sua memória costumava ser ótima.-E as mãos do cantor já seguravam firme a cintura do companheiro.

Kai não aguentou e começou a rir,de um jeito que acabou contagiando o outro.

-Miyavi,eu adoraria conversar com você,mas nesse momento eu quero outra coisa.

E nem bem Kai terminou a frase,ele sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para o lado,e caiu de costas na cama,recebendo logo em seguida o peso do outro sobre si.

O cantor atacou a boca do namorado,beijando,lambendo,mordendo,arrancando suspiros que as vezes ele não tinha certeza de quem os emitia,ele próprio quase sem controle,a excitação deixando o ar tão tenso e abafado,fazendo toda aquela roupa parecer um absurdo.

A pressa e a vontade de não se desgrudarem acabou fazendo com que o simples ato de tirarem as roupas demorasse mais que o normal,e Miyavi soltou um urro de alívio quando finalmente pode sentir a pele naquele contato tão íntimo,sem mais nada atrapalhando.

Kai normalmente não era desesperado,mas essa sensação de poder estar com o outro todos os dias o fazia querer aproveitar ao máximo cada momento.

Enquanto o cantor lambia o pescoço do menor,com as mãos apoiadas uma em cada lado da cabeça dele,Kai levou uma das mãos ao membro já disperto de Miyavi,as pernas meio trêmulas tentando envolver a cintura do outro,o desejo tornando uma coisa tão simples algo tão complicado.

-E depois não sabe porque eu fico cansado...

Kai não deixou o outro falar mais nada,iniciou mais um beijo,enquanto o masturbava lentamente,tentando a todo custo encaixar os corpos.

Miyavi afastou o tronco,tentando controlar a mente,e os gemidos que os movimentos de Kai causavam.

-Calma,tá querendo de uma vez é?

-Não precisa ter tanto cuidado comigo Miyavi.

O cantor suspirou,e se deixou ser guiado para dentro do outro,mas sempre controlando para não ir de uma vez.

Kai apertou as pernas em volta da cintura do parceiro,gemendo,ainda de dor,mas sem nunca deixar de pedir por mais.

Miyavi gostava de tortura-lo,as vezes fazia movimentos rápidos e precisos,outras saia devagar,quase completamente,para entrar de novo mais devagar ainda,tornando tudo tão deliciosamente prazeiroso,deixando Kai desesperado,implorando,do jeito que ele gostava.

Mas esse ritmo nunca durava muito tempo,os gemidos do empresário sempre faziam Miyavi perder o controle,e logo ele estava atendendo aos pedidos alucinados do outro,estocando forte,firme,o braço direito segurando firme da cintura abaixo de si.

Percebendo que logo chegaria ao ápice Miyavi passou a bombear o membro de Kai,e tão desesperado como começou,terminou,e eles juntaram seus corpos,mais uma vez cansados,mas como sempre felizes com o resultado.

-Eu te amo.

Kai sorriu antes de responder.

-Eu também.

* * *

-Já são oito horas?-Perguntou Ruki abrindo a porta e dando espaço para os dois amigos estrarem.

-Você consegue ser ainda mais lento pra se arrumar que o Uruha,e já são 8:30.-Respondeu Aoi sentando-se no sofá.

Uruha ainda olhava para Ruki,segurando a risada,e irritando o alvo da atenção.

-O quê foi agora Uruha?

-Ruki,você vai _mesmo_ sair assim? Quer dizer,olha essa roupa,nem a minha vó se interessaria por você.

Aoi virou a cabeça para olhar melhor o menor.

-Não tá ruim assim,mas realmente,se você estiver pensando em arranjar alguém...

-Eu-não-tô-querendo-arranjar-ninguém!

Uruha fingiu não ter ouvido a reclamação do outro,e sem pedir foi até onde ele podia ver as malas do menor,e começou a procurar algo que ele julgasse adequado.

-Aqui! Perfeito,não precisa trocar a blusa,essa calça aqui arrasa qualquer mané que tentar chegar na garota que você estiver de olho.

Ruki girou os olhos,mas ficou imediatamente vermelho,sem saber o que dizer,_como aquela calça tinha ido parar na sua mala?_

-Uou,esse é o tipo de roupa que eu nunca te imaginei usando Ruki-Comentou Aoi divertido diante da expressão de desespero do menor,que ainda apertava com força a calça dourada que Uruha havia escolhido para ele.

Após mais algumas discussões Ruki cedeu e vestiu a tal calça,e assim foram os três em um Cassino que um outro hóspede havia recomendado.

A cada loiro que virava a esquina Ruki se sobressaltava,com medo que fosse Reita,ele definitivamente ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido,e pretendia nunca mais encontra-lo,para garantir sua própria saúde mental.

Chegaram a lugar MUITO bem iluminado,e Uruha chegou a comentar que deveria ter levado seus óculos escuros,mas depois do estranhamento inicial o ambiente parecia ser muito bom,e até mesmo o preocupado Ruki começou a se divertir.

Havia muitas mesas de jogos com cartas,roletas,fichas coloridas,dados,e todo tipo de coisa que se mostra no cinema quando o assunto é Las Vegas.

Ruki achou que fosse sobrar com os dois amigos,mas eles estavam aparentemente bem comportados,e os três já nem se lembravam mais o quanto haviam gastado,e perdido.

-Hey,Uruha,vem aqui ver esse caça níquel.

O loiro seguiu o namorado,e logo estavam os dois sentados em frente a máquina,um colocando uma moeda,o outro ativando a alavanca da máquina,e sempre perdendo.

Ruki achou graça da cena e decidiu que estava tarde o bastante,e ele mal tinha encostado em nada alcoólico,por isso foi até o bar do Cassino.

Chegou no balcão e sentou num dos bancos vazios,sem nem dar importancia ao homem que estava ao seu lado,com o rosto escondido,e com um copo vazio seguro em uma das mãos.

-Eu quero uma dose de Wisky.

-Eu também.

Ruki deu um pulo do banco ao olhar pro lado,e ver o estado de Reita.

-Oi,eu te conheço.

O menor sentiu o rosto corar,e quando sua dose chegou tratou de bebe-la bem rápido.

-É,eu também te conheço.

O loiro começou a rir quando o jornalista terminou a fala,como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada.

-Com licença,eu vou lá com meus amigos e...

-Eu não vou voltar pra ela.

-Quê?-Ruki perguntou verdadeiramente confuso,logo em seguida se sentindo estúpido por tentar entender a conversa de alguém óbviamente bêbado.

-A Sayuri,eu liguei pra ela,e disse que queria conversar quando voltasse,mas agora eu sei que não quero voltar com ela.

-Uhm,tá,olha,você não está bem e eu preciso ir,então tchau.-E voltou a andar em direção às mesas de jogos,quando foi novamente impedido por um insistente Reita.

-Eu sou gay por ter gostado mais do seu beijo do que eu gostava dos dela?

Agora sim Ruki sabia que poderia abrir um buraco no chão e se enfiar lá até o fim dos seus dias.

-Você não é gay,volte pro Japão,case com ela,e seja feliz.Tchau.

O jornalista conseguiu se livrar do outro e começou a se afastar,quando ouviu novamente a voz do outro,gritando da onde estava para que Ruki pudesse ouvi-lo.

-E você?É gay?

Algumas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo para encarar os dois homens,outras estavam tão bêbadas que nem se quer perceberam o que se passava.

O menor desejou se chutar,ou bater a cabeça na parede mais próxima,porque a vida toda ele SEMPRE tinha namorado mulheres,e ele gostava disso,mas ao mesmo tempo ele havia ficado trancado dois dias sem sair do hotel com medo de encontrar Reita,simplesmente porque havia gostado do beijo que recebera.

Aoi se aproximou de Reita e o afastou,enquanto Uruha foi até Ruki.

-Pode parando,não tô a fim de ouvir suas gracinhas agora.

O loiro fez uma cara falsamente ofendida.

-Hey,baixinho,vamos voltar pro Hotel vai,eu não pergunto nada,e você só me conta se quiser,pode ser?

Ruki balançou a cabeça afirmativamente como uma criança e aceitou ser guiado pra fora pelo amigo.

-Sabe,eu não o culpo,você está mesmo sexy com essa calça.

-URUHA!

-Tá,como se você não soubesse.

-Eu não sou sexy.-Comentou baixo,mais para si mesmo que para Uruha.

-Ainda bem que as outras pessoas não pensam como você,porque lerdo desse jeito você não teria beijado ninguém até hoje.

O menor lançou um olhar de censura ao outro,e murmurou algo como "era o terror da escola" e qualquer coisa do tipo,mas Uruha nem estava mais prestando atenção.

**Continua...**


	6. nem sempre fica em Vegas

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Uia,que rápido,chegamos na metade da história,capítulo curtinho de transição,ok?

Espero que gostem e comentem

**Capítulo 6-"...nem sempre fica em Vegas"**

-Eu não queria que ficasse um clima chato entre vocês.

-Não tem clima chato nenhum Kai.

O empresário encarou o cantor meio desconfiado,mas sabia que em parte era paranóia dele mesmo.

No dia seguinte à discussão,Miyavi e Reita conversaram normal,como se nada tivesse acontecido,e apesar o humor do loiro parecer ainda mais frágil,os três não tinham discutido mais.

-Essa viagem passou rápida demais.

-Pra mim demorou uma eternidade.

Miyavi girou os olhos,Reita realmente não tinha relaxado nem cinco minutos nessa viagem,e se ele não ficasse no pé de Kai o namorado teria ficado ainda mais preocupado com o amigo,mas agora eles estavam alí,no aeroporto,prontos para embarcar de volta ao Japão,onde a rotina voltaria a ser a mesma,e onde eles veriam a repercussão das matérias publicadas no The GazettE.

-Será que você vai ficar longe da gente de novo Reita?

O loiro fez que não sabia com os ombros,tentando mostrar que não ligava pra isso,mas na verdade,ele sentia um gelo no estômago só de lembrar como conheceu Ruki,como os dois passaram provavelmente o momento mais constrangedor de suas vidas,e como sua mente girava e sempre caia no camarim de Miyavi,onde eles se beijaram.

-Sabe,se você aceitar logo fica mais fácil.¹

O empresário encarou Miyavi não entendendo.

-O quê?

-Eu já passei por isso Reita,e estou te dizendo,não adianta nada ficar tentando se convencer do contrário e tudo mais.

Reita olhou a volta e percebeu que não tinha ninguém por perto,exceto Kai,mas ele estava perguntando algo a uma funcionária.

-Não sei aonde você está querendo chegar com essa conversa Miyavi.

-Eu também ficava assim no começo,você acha que foi fácil aceitar que eu estava atraído pelo meu empresário?

O loiro procurou novamente por Kai,com os olhos.

-Eu não sei se quero ouvir isso.

Mas Miyavi o ignorou e abaixou mais a voz,percebendo o nervosismo do outro com o assunto.

-Não é a coisa mais tranquila do mundo quando você percebe que a vida toda ignorou os sinais e sempre se enganou,mas quando eu aceitei e fui à luta, Kai fez tudo valer a pena.Eu sou feliz com ele.

Reita mordeu o lábio inferior.Em qualquer outro momento ele apenas se levantaria e tentaria esquecer a conversa,mas mesmo sem entender o porque ele sentiu que Miyavi poderia responder algumas coisas que o estavam incomodando,claro que isso não significava que o outro estava certo,ele estava apenas curioso.

-Mas você não sente...er...falta?

-Falta?-perguntou rindo.

-É,das..."intimidades".

-Você acha que eu e o Kai não fazemos sexo?

-Shhh,fala baixo Miyavi!

O cantor controlou o riso e tentou fazer uma cara séria,mas isso só deixou Reita ainda mais desconfortável com o assunto.

-Bom,eu não tenho motivos pra sentir falta de sexo.

-Eu quero dizer com mulheres.

-Ah sim,agora eu entendi,seja mais claro da próxima vez.

Reita girou os olhos enquanto olhava curioso para o outro que fazia uma cara falsamente pensativa.

-Eu gosto do Kai,isso me basta,o fato dele ser homem não tem nada a ver,e o sexo pode ser ótimo,sabe?

-Tá,eu acho que não quero ouvir esse tipo de coisa sobre o meu amigo.

Miyavi riu pela expressão que o outro fazia enquanto encarava Kai, que pelo jeito ainda estava enrolado para falar com a funcionária.

-Nós não falamos sobre isso mas,desculpe pelo jeito que falei com você aquele dia.

-Eu sei ser bem ignorante às vezes,me desculpe também,e obrigado pela conversa.

O mais alto sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do loiro,que imediatamente se afastou reclamando.

-O quê vocês tanto conversavam hein?-Perguntou Kai voltando a sentar-se ao lado de Miyavi,que apenas sorriu,e tocou de leve o braço no do outro.

-Nada,só confirmando umas suspeitas.

-Vocês não brigaram de novo,né?

Miyavi girou os olhos,Kai se preocupava tanto as vezes,como se ele e Reita fossem duas crianças.

* * *

-As matérias saíram ontem né?

-Foi o que o me disseram.

-Eu nem vi que fotos usaram,eu gostei muito das que tirei,será que guardaram uma cópia pra mim? Todo mundo sabe que eu gosto de guardar minhas fotos publicadas.

Ruki sorriu enquanto os amigos continuavam conversando.Em uma semana ele tinha se acostumado tanto com a idéia dos dois serem um casal que agora parecia absurdo que ele nunca tivesse percebido nada,era tão...óbvio.

-Ruki? RUKI?

O menor balançou a cabeça,voltando de seus devaneios,encarando Aoi,que era quem o estava chamando.

-Que foi?

-Vamos embarcar Ruki.-Respondeu balançando a passagem na frente do rosto do outro,que se levantou e pegou as coisas.

Finalmente ele estava voltando pra casa,pra sua rotina,e pra longe desse lugar que lhe dera tantas lembranças estranhas.

No avião os assentos eram estranhamente familiares,e novamente Aoi e Uruha se sentaram juntos,enquanto Ruki ficou na frente,e até aquele momento ninguém havia ocupado o lugar vago a seu lado.

_"Seria coincidência demais Ruki,isso não vai acontecer,de todas as pessoas que estão indo pro Japão por que justo ele se sentaria ao seu lado?"_

-Senhor?

Ruki balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento e sorriu para uma senhora idosa que estava parada,olhando para ele.

-Desculpa,eu não ouvi.

-Jovens...-A mulher comentou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.-Pode me confirmar onde é meu assento,não estou enxergando direito o número.

O jornalista sentiu um estranho aperto no peito ao confirmar à senhora que era alí mesmo,ao seu lado, o lugar que a passagem indicava.

* * *

Um rapaz sério e aparentemente sem a menor vontade de conversar sentou-se ao lado de Reita,que suspirou desanimado,por qualquer motivo que ele nem mesmo ousava saber qual.

Ele não tinha vontade de ouvir música,nem de fazer nada,por isso,mesmo que as luzes ainda estivessem acesas, decidiu que tentaria dormir,pelo menos um pouco.

Mas Reita percebeu que seria difícil,ainda mais quando reconheceu os cabelos loiros do amigo de Ruki.

Da onde ele estava ele tinha uma visão clara do acento dos três,e agora via uma senhora se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado do jornalista.

Balançou a cabeça,tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo,ele queria ser como Kai,que não importava o quão complicada fosse a situação,sempre arranjava um jeito de dar um dos seus famosos sorrisos e acalmar os ânimos.

Aliás,segundo uma olhada rápida,Kai já parecia embalado no sono,e Miyavi de olhos fechados mexia as mãos como se estivesse tocando guitarra,com os fones no máximo no ouvido.

Quanto tempo já havia se passado? Reita não sabia,e ele estava odiando conhecer esse seu lado,odiando não ter controle sobre seus pensamentos,odiando não conseguir virar o rosto e parar de encarar a cadeira que ele _sabia_ estar ocupada por Ruki.

Fechou os olhos soltando um suspiro pesado,a cabeça estava doendo,mas ele conseguiu relaxar.

_O loiro estava no seu quarto,na sua confortável cama em Tókio,os lençóis estavam tão cheirosos e macios,que ele não queria acordar,mas aquelas mãozinhas pequenas lhe acariciando o abdômen nu estavam lhe despertando,mas de uma maneira muito boa._

_Virou-se encarando a mulher que sorria._

_-Sayuri? Você voltou?_

_Ela sorriu avançou sobre ele,beijando-lhe._

_Ele não queria aceitar a carícia,estava decidido a não voltar com a ex namorada,mas o beijo estava ficando bom,estava ficando...quente,e ele ouviu um gemido rouco._

_Abriu os olhos e percebeu que quem estava alí com ele não era Sayuri,era Ruki._

_Era Ruki com o rosto vermelho e os lábios entre abertos.Era Ruki aparentemente nu.Era Ruki que agora se aproximava novamente dele soltando um gemido lângido próximo a sua orelha,e era a mão de Ruki que por baixo no lençol apertou de leve sua ereção._

_Seus olhos negros se abriram ainda mais,surpreso com a carícia ousada,mas ele nem teve tempo de pensar sobre isso,porque a mão do outro subia e descia rápido._

_Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios..._

E então Reita abriu os olhos assustado,com uma expressão tão surpresa que chamou a atenção do homem ao seu lado.

Ele ainda estava no avião,tinha cochilado, e definitivamente aquele não era o tipo de sonho que era seguro de se ter num lugar como esse,ainda mais porque,Reita pôde perceber,algumas partes do seu corpo não assimilaram que foi tudo de mentira,e levaram bem a sério as reações.

O empresário levantou encabulado e entrou no banheiro.Se apoiou na pia com as duas mãos,respirando com dificuldade,o reflexo no espelho mostrando o quanto seu rosto estava corado.

Tomando coragem o loiro baixou os olhos e constatou o um banho frio estava fora de cogitação,uma boa dose de água corrente no rosto deveria bastar.

Reita imaginou que agora ter o "poder do sorriso do Kai" não seria o bastante pra abaixar _esses _tipos de ânimos.

Abriu a porta do banheiro devagar e voltou ao seu lugar,decidido a não dormir,outro sonho desse e ele não saberia como reagir,ignorou também o casal que dormia abraçado e tão feliz ao seu lado.

Algumas poltrona à frente Ruki tentava a todo custo dormir,mas parecia impossível,quando chegasse em Tókio teria que dormir um dia inteiro para descansar dessa viagem,porque ele definitivamente só tinha se irritado,e se preocupado,diversão mesmo havia sido mínima.

Mínima, mas que ainda lhe tirava o sono.

O jornalista queria _muito_ bater a cabeça em algum lugar pra ver se o cérebro voltava pro lugar,porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar em um certo loiro,e essa situação era tão absurda que ele já estava cogitando a idéia de Uruha estar certo,ele tinha mesmo que arranjar uma namorada,tanto tempo sozinho o estava afetando,e muito.

Atrás dele,Uruha tentava cochilar,enquanto Aoi ouvia música baixinho.O loiro se mexeu e acabou batendo a mão no aparelhinho que Aoi segurava,derrubando-o.

O moreno tentou se abaixar para pegar,mas como as poltronas estavam inclinadas foi meio complicado.

-Deixa que eu pego.

Uruha levantou o tronco e se abaixou,esticando a mão para alcançar,localizando o objeto perto dos pés do namorado.

-Uru,mais pra direita!

Eles falaram alto,chamando a atenção de Ruki,que sem pensar duas vezes se esforçou para ver o que estava acontecendo,e se arrependeu prontamente quando visualizou a cabeleira loira de Uruha aparentemente no colo de Aoi,ele não podia ver direito o que estava acontecendo,mas seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho e naquele momento ele decidiu nunca mais pegar o mesmo avião que aqueles dois.

**Continua...**

Ah meu,eu sou mó sem graça,eu queria fazer essa cena final legal,mas não consegui fazer a descrição do jeito certo,mas vocês sacaram né?

Pô,até quando o Uruha não faz nada o Ruki acha que ele tá fazendo algo pervertido XD

er...eu tenho uma amiga que diz odiar quando eu faço isso,sabe,de explicar a piada haha,mas eu não faço por mal

¹-Outro detalhe,que não sei se ficou muito claro,o Miyavi tava sacando tudo,porque ele viu que os dois tinham ido pro camarim dele,lembram que ele comenta isso com o Kai?

E não foi dito,mas ele e o Kai estavam no vôo,só que sentaram longe do Reita...ele pode ter visto que o cara do camarim era o mesmo que tava ao lado do outro...e AH,eu tô explicando isso porque acho que só pensei,mas não escrevi direito,e como vocês não tem como saber o que se passa na minha mente insana...


	7. Nunca mais?

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado à Taka-chan,e ao meu professor de fotografia,que respondeu às minhas perguntas achando que eu tava super interessada em fotos...sem nem saber que eu tava era tendo idéias pra essa fic.(Não disse que ia fazer essa dedicatória? hahaha)

* * *

**Capítulo 7-"Nunca mais?"**

A tarde estava quente, e o escritório abafado.

O ventilador não estava ajudando muito, mesmo porque, se Ruki abaixasse mais a direção do vento, todos os papéis que ele tinha em sua mesa voariam, e ele definitivamente não queria isso.

Era verdade que seu chefe estava bem mais calmo com ele, as matérias haviam tido uma repercussão muito boa, mas ele não podia arriscar, deveria terminar esse texto novo logo, mas com o calor estava impossível se concentrar.

Aparentemente Uruha também tinha problemas de concentração, o loiro estava na sua mesa, com o rosto apoiado na mão direita, mas Ruki desconfiava que o motivo de tanta inquietação fosse o fato de Aoi estar na redação, e eles não poderem se agarrar, ou coisa assim.

-Aoi.

O fotógrafo que estava segurando a máquina na mão direita, virou para encarar um funcionário que sorria de forma cúmplice pra ele.

-O estúdio está liberado.

O moreno deu um sorriso e pegou as caixinhas com os rolos de filme que estavam em cima da mesa, ao seu lado.

-Uruha.

O loiro levantou a cabeça e encarou o outro, sério.

-Vou revelar as fotos da viagem.

-Ah, faça umas cópias "daquelas" pra mim, preciso terminar essa resenha.

O moreno lambeu o piercing e mordeu o lábio depois, sem nunca desviar o olhar do de Uruha.

-Você não tem um tempinho para ir revelar comigo, eu não sei quais você vai querer, e não posso usar o estúdio a hora que quiser.

Uruha estava preocupado com o texto que ainda não estava bom, e ele tinha um prazo para entregar, mas Aoi normalmente não insistia para ele ir junto a algum lugar, então ele aceitou, e largou as coisas bagunçadas em cima da mesa, acompanhando o outro.

Aoi abriu a porta e deixou o loiro entrar primeiro, e antes de fechá-la acendeu a luz vermelha que informava que o estúdio estava sendo usado.

Com essa luz acesa ninguém entraria, pois qualquer luz no ambiente queimaria o papel fotográfico, e todos sabiam como os fotógrafos odiavam isso.

-Nossa não me lembrava de como esse lugar era escuro.

-Já esteve aqui antes Uru-baby?

O loiro colocou a mão na boca de Aoi.

-Fala baixo, quer que alguém nos escute.

O moreno sorriu e beijou a mão que pedia silêncio, fazendo Uruha sorrir.

-Já estive sim, mas só no dia que fui contratado, me levaram pra conhecer todo o prédio.

Aoi se aproximou do outro, suspirando fundo, até fazê-lo encostar-se a uma mesa.

-Já imaginou se eu tivesse me enganado e tivesse mandado pra cá as nossas fotos pessoais, e não as da apresentação do Miyavi?

-Ah, elas não teriam sido publicadas, mas aposto que fariam um sucesso...

Aoi abraçou o outro e atacou sua boca, beijando com vontade, fazendo Uruha se arrepiar e corresponder o beijo na mesma intensidade, deixando escapar um gemido baixo.

-Aoi... Você sabe que eu gosto de aventuras, mas eu trabalho aqui... -Tentou alertar, mas com a mão direita ele já estava acariciando Aoi pela cintura.

-Aprenda com o fotógrafo Uru-baby, a luz vermelha está acesa, nem se você der um daqueles seus berros histéricos alguém vai entrar aqui.

Uruha pensou um pouco, mas bem pouco mesmo, porque mal Aoi teve tempo de pensar em outro argumento e o loiro já estava arrancando a blusa, expondo o torso, se arrepiando com a diferença de temperatura no ambiente.

-Espera, vem aqui.

-Por quê?

Aoi sorriu um pouco.

-Essa é a mesa da revelação, você não vai querer fazer nada cercado por produtos químicos.

O loiro soltou uma risada baixa, e aceitou ser guiado para uma espécie de cabine.

-Ampliação. -Explicou Aoi diante do olhar interrogativo do outro.

Uruha abriu as calças de Aoi com pressa.

-Calma, filmes demoram pra ficarem prontos. -disse Aoi, enquanto depositava beijos no pescoço do mais alto, mordendo de leve o ombro, e às vezes lambendo devagar, arrepiando Uruha.

O jornalista abriu as próprias calças, tocando devagar a ereção que começava a se formar, fazendo Aoi engolir em seco.

-Eu nunca tive um relacionamento tão intenso. -Comentou com a testa encostada na do parceiro.

Uruha soltou uma risada baixa antes de responder, provocando.

-Você nunca fez tanta coisa Aoi-chan,e você achava que gostava de mulher antes de me conhecer,agora para de falar.

O fotógrafo deu risada da maneira como o companheiro levava as coisas, e com a calça já aberta,se livrou do pano incomodo,segurando Uruha pelas pernas e fazendo-o sentar-se na mesa.

O loiro sorriu quando o outro o abraçou pela cintura com os dois braços, e para provocar levou uma das mãos ao próprio membro, gemendo baixinho.

Aoi puxou as calças de Uruha de forma que elas parassem de atrapalhar e colocou dois dedos na própria boca, umidecendo-os ,para logo em seguida tocar a entrada do companheiro.

Uruha parou o que estava fazendo e abraçou Aoi, passando os dois braços pelo pescoço dele, gemendo bem perto do ouvido do outro quando sentiu os dedos lhe tocando.

O fotógrafo introduziu os dedos bem devagar, e fez poucos movimentos, apenas para enlouquecer o companheiro, e parecia estar obtendo o resultado esperado,porque Uruha não parava de lhe dizer coisas obscenas no ouvido.

Quando sentiu que a musculatura do outro estava bem relaxada Aoi retirou os dedos e começou a encaixar seus corpos, de uma vez, fazendo o loiro gemer mais alto e apertar com mais força as costas do namorado.

Aoi fechou os olhos e uniu ainda mais os corpos, puxando a cintura do outro de encontro a sua com o braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda lhe acariciava as costas.

Continuaram nesse ritmo até o moreno sentir que precisava acelerar, e assim que o fez sentiu o corpo todo tremer num delicioso espasmo, depositando todo seu prazer dentro do outro.

Uruha levou a mão direita novamente até seu próprio membro, a fim de atingir logo o orgasmo, mas Aoi o impediu.

-Sem chances, você vai sujar a mesa!

E antes que Uruha pudesse perguntar qual a sugestão dele, Aoi saiu de dentro do loiro e abaixou o rosto até o membro que pedia por alívio, garantindo ao namorado um orgasmo maravilhoso, e ainda lhe proporcionando uma visão encantadora.

* * *

-Acho que agora sim você aceita comemorar, não é?- Perguntou Kai sorrindo e oferecendo a Reita uma taça de champagne.

O loiro sorriu e arrumou a faixa do nariz.

-É Kai, aceito.

O moreno aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e fez um brinde.

-Agora admita que a idéia do show case foi ótima, e que se não fosse por mim esse álbum do Miyavi não estaria tendo tanta publicidade.

-Não teste a minha paciência.

-Ah Reita, qual o seu problema, não aceita mais brincadeira?

O loiro suspirou e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Não é isso, eu só estou cansado.

-Não é o tipo de coisa que eu esperava ouvir de alguém que passou uma semana em Las Vegas.

-Ora Kai, não me diga que não está cansado?

O empresário sorriu e corou antes de responder.

-Estou, mas provavelmente por motivos diferentes dos seus.

Reita abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas depois começou a rir, dando tapas de leve no braço do amigo.

-Oh, por favor,eu não quero detalhes! Além disso, ninguém mandou você escolher justo o Miyavi.

Kai também estava rindo.

-Por que justo o Miyavi?

-Olha o tamanho do cara. Ele é enorme.

O moreno teve outra crise de riso, mas estava verdadeiramente feliz de poder ter esse tipo de conversa com o amigo, antes ele temia o preconceito, e por isso relutou tanto em revelar seu relacionamento, o que era verdadeiramente complicado, porque Miyavi não era discreto.

-Tá bom, mas eu não te chamei aqui só para comemorar, ou para falar do tamanho do meu namorado.

Reita fez uma careta ao ouvir o fim da frase.

-Então?

-Eu pedi pro meu amigo conseguir a matéria, seria legal agora que você ligar lá agradecendo.

Reita arregalou os olhos.

-EU?

-É, algum problema?

O loiro desviou o olhar do amigo, sentindo o rosto esquentar, e isso não estava ajudando.

-Promete que não vai contar pra ninguém?

Kai se remexeu na cadeira interessado no que o amigo teria a dizer.

-Claro.

-Nem pro tatuado.

-Tá bom.

-Eu não quero ver aqueles jornalistas mais.

O empresário piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar as informações.

-Por quê? Eles foram ótimos.

Reita exitou.

-Eu beijei um deles. -Disse baixo e quase inaudível.

-Fez o que?- Perguntou Kai aproximando as cadeiras para ouvir melhor.

-O menorzinho sabe?

-Reita, eu realmente não ouvi, o que você fez com ele?

-BEIJEI KAI.

O moreno abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem emitir som algum, sem saber o que dizer, pensar, ou fazer.

Essa era uma informação realmente nova, Miyavi tinha dito que tinha visto os dois no camarim dele, mas Miyavi implicava com Reita, e ele não tinha realmente levado aquilo a sério.

-No camarim do Miyavi?

-Como você...ótimo.O tatuado me viu é?

-Ele não viu o beijo, mas viu vocês indo para lá. -Tranqüilizou Kai.

-Bom, é isso, e então eu não quero mais ver nenhuma daquelas pessoas...estranhas.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou.

Kai queria entender o que estava acontecendo, e Reita não parecia muito a fim de falar de suas novas experiências, embora soubesse que o amigo de longa data fosse a pessoa ideal para lhe ouvir.

-E por que exatamente você o beijou?

-Porque me deu vontade. -Reita respondeu se assustando, ele mal se reconhecia dizendo esse tipo de coisa.

-E vocês brigaram?

-Não, nós conversamos um pouco, e depois nos encontramos num cassino, mas foi cada um pro seu lado.

-Ah Reita, eu não vejo problema em vocês se falarem então, se ele não ficou bravo.

O loiro sentiu o rosto ainda mais quente, e ele nem acreditava que iria mesmo vocalizar aquilo a alguém.

-Eu não quero vê-lo de novo, porque não consigo parar de pensar nele, e vai ser mais difícil esquecer.

Kai sorriu, conhecia bem toda aquela confusão, e apesar de nunca imaginar, justo Reita nessa situação, iria ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

-Bom Reita, acho que seria legal você agradecer em nome do escritório, mas se você não quiser tudo bem, pensa bem e me reponde depois, tá bom?

O loiro sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, se levantando e indo para sua própria sala.

-Ah, Suzuki-san?

Reita encarou a secretária que parecia encolhida diante do olhar que ele lhe lançara.

-Sim?

-Sayuri-san na linha dois,transfiro para sua sala?

-Claro. -Respondeu forçando um sorriso para moça, e entrando na sua sala, com uma leve dor de cabeça.

Assim que se acomodou na sua mesa, cheia de papéis, a linha dois tocou,e ele atendeu,massageando a têmpora com a mão direita.

-Alo.

-_Rei-chan?_

-Oi Sayuri.

_-Você está bem? Que voz é essa?_

-Tô bem sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça.

_-Uhm...é...sabe,eu andei pensando,e acho que nós podemos ter aquela conversa amanhã,o que acha?_

_-_Por mim.

_-Uhm,tá,então depois nós combinamos o lugar e o horário._

_-_Tchau

_-Beijos._

E Reita desligou o telefone, a cabeça doendo muito mais agora.

**Continua...**

Eu juro que não estou enrolando pra colocar a pegação RxR,é que antes de começar a fic eu decidi tudo que iria acontecer em todos os capítulos,e se mudar,ou adiantar outra coisa vou me perder toda XD.

E olha,esse lemon NÃO era pra agora,mas depois de uma conversa feliz de msn,eu TIVE que colocar hahahaha.


	8. Quer Pipoca?

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Ahn,então.

A fic tá indo tão rápido,acho que esses meus "bloqueios de inspiração" são obra do meu subconsciente,porque eu não queria terminar tão rápido,e ao mesmo tempo...ah,então,parei de filosofar,leiam vai XD

Beijos pra todos que lêem,que me aguentam com as paranóias sobre os capítulos,e principalmente viajam comigo demais no msn. (sempre tenho idéias durante essas conversas...) (oi Uruha 8D)

* * *

**Capítulo 8-"Quer pipoca?"**

Uruha sorriu e se apoiou, na mesa cheia de papéis do amigo.

-Vai Ruki,não custa nada,nossa companhia não pode ser assim tão ruim.

O menor bufou e afastou,pela quinta vez, os braços de Uruha de cima dos seus papéis,lançando um olhar desesperado a Aoi que estava encostado na parede,observando tudo.

-Na verdade custa,olha essa bagunça,eu deveria ter entregue os textos a 10 minutos!

O loiro suspirou e também lançou um olhar para Aoi,que entendeu e saiu de onde estava,se aproximando.

-Mas falta muito?

-Não,eu só preciso corrigir uma coisinha,mas, Aoi não me entenda mal,eu só quero ir pra casa e dormir.

-Dormir? Qual é Ruki,quantos anos você tem? 80?

O fotógrafo sorriu.

-Pare de implicar Uruha,se ele não quer sair com a gente,deixa pra lá.

-Mas Aoi,ele nunca sai,vive enfurnado naquele apartamento,não me admira que esteja solteiro.

Ruki apertou os olhos ameaçadoramente na direção do loiro.

-Aonde vocês querem ir afinal?

Aoi sorriu de lado,enquanto o namorado comemorava silenciosamente o fato da provocação ter surtido o efeito desejado.

-Ao cinema.

O menor sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente,e soltou uma risada irônica.

-Mas até parece que eu vou ficar de vela pra vocês no cinema.

Uruha apoiou,novamente,as mãos nos papéis da mesa do outro.

-Eu juro que nem tinha pensado em nada,mas agora que você disse,aquele escurinho é mesmo inspirador.

Aoi girou os olhos e afastou o loiro.

-Não liga pra ele Ruki,vamos sair os três como bons amigos,nada de "ser vela" ou coisa parecida,e depois podemos comer uma pizza,o que acha?

O jornalista ponderou um pouco e por fim lançou as mãos para cima,vencido.

-Tá bom,tá bom,me dêem mais cinco minutinhos e eu termino isso aqui.

Uruha se ajeitou e pegou um molho de chaves que estava em cima da sua mesa.

-Não demora hein baixinho,estamos esperando no carro.-Disse puxando Aoi pelo braço.

-Pode deixar..._Uru-baby._-Retrucou Ruki propositalmente ácido.

Aoi sentiu o rosto esquentar,mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo Uruha o puxou para o elevador.

-É bom não demorar mesmo,se não quando você chegar no carro pode ver algo que provavelmente não iria gostar...-Provocou uma última vez antes da porta se fechar.

* * *

-Miyavi,você definitivamente não tem juízo.

O cantor sorriu divertido enquanto encarava Kai,que tentava se manter sério.

-Você fala como se isso fosse ruim.

O empresário se levantou e foi até a cadeira do outro,o segurando pelos ombros,fazendo com que ele parasse de girar na cadeira.

-Dessa vez é sério,você falou demais.

-Ah Kai,as fãs gostam...-comentou puxando-o pela mão,fazendo-o sentar em seu colo.

-Claro que gostam,e os jornalistas ainda mais.Tem noção que é bem provável que agora coloquem fotógrafos atrás de você,e que minhas visitas à sua casa vão ter que ser menos constantes.

-Só porque eu disse que gosto de mulheres?

Kai girou os olhos,se contendo para não dar um selinho naqueles lábios que agora lhe faziam um biquinho.

-Você não disse isso Miyavi,você disse "Eu gosto de mulheres,também".

-Mas...é verdade.-Respondeu simplesmente.

Kai apoiou os pés no chão,irritado porque o namorado estava girando novamente a maldita cadeira,e com ele junto.

-O problema é que esse "também" dá a entender que você não gosta só de mulheres,entende,mas de homens também.

O cantor apertou a coxa direita de Kai e sorriu malicioso.

-Eu não gosto de homens,eu gosto só de um.

O empresário quis ficar sério,mas acabou soltando uma risada,e sem se conter mais passou um dos braços pelo pescoço de Miyavi,beijando-o.

Separaram-se quando o ar faltou,e o rosto corado de Kai arrancou um suspiro de Miyavi.

-Esse beijo não significa que você está perdoado.

-Não?- perguntou falsamente ofendido.

-Claro que não Miyavi,e agora nós temos que tomar muito cuidado,vai ter muita gente querendo saber se você anda agarrando homens por aí.

-Eu só agarro você.-Comentou displicente subindo um pouco a mão que repousava na coxa do outro.

-Caso você não tenha percebido, seu irresponsável,eu sou homem.

Miyavi aumentou o sorriso e levou a mão finalmente até o baixo ventre de Kai.

-Ah,eu posso te garantir que percebi esse,não exatamente pequeno,detalhe.

O empresário voltou a sorrir e beijou o namorado.

-Com dois beijos eu estou perdoado?

-Claro que não,tá parecendo o Reita que faz o maior drama por causa de um beijo e...-Kai parou imediatamente percebendo que havia falado demais.

-Ele voltou com a Sayuri? Achei que ele tivesse finalmente percebido a verdadeira vocação.

Kai não respondeu,visivelmente sem graça.

-O que Kai? Não vai me dizer que...quem ele beijou?

-Ah Miyavi,eu prometi pra ele que não contaria pra ninguém.

O cantor aproximou a boca do pescoço alvo,lambendo e beijando,as mão provocando a calça e tentando entrar por dentro da camisa social.

-Pára com isso,eu conto.

Miyavi sorriu contra a pele do outro.

-Você vai contar porque não tá aguentando,e não porque quer realmente que eu pare,eu te conheço Kai.

O outro fechou a expressão,mas o cantor sabia que não era sério.

-Ele beijou aquele cara no seu camarim aquele dia.

Miyavi pareceu decepcionado.

-É só isso?

Agora Kai parecia decepcionado.

-Você sabia?

-Ah,eu imaginei,você viu como ele ficou esquisito depois daquele dia,e o pequenininho era jeitosinho até,do jeito que você fez mistério achei que ele tivesse tido a mesma idéia que eu com aquele sofá,lembra?

O empresário sorriu e deu um tapa de leve no companheiro,finalmente se levantando e começando a arrumar as coisas para irem embora.

-Olha lá hein,vê se não vai contar pro Reita que eu te disse do beijo.

Miyavi o puxou pelo braço e roubou um beijo que fez Kai puxar todo ar que podia depois.

-Eu tô lá ligando pros beijos do Reita!

E Kai riu do jeito exagerado que o namorado balançou os braços pra falar.

* * *

-Qual o problema?

Silêncio.

Reita suspirou tentando se conter,aquela falta de resposta o estava tirando do sério já.

-Sayuri eu estou falando com você.

Uma moça jovem e de cabelos longos apenas se virou para encarar o homem a sua frente,e depois bufou ainda mais irritada.

-Você escolheu um ótimo lugar para discutir a relação Reita,realmente eu não teria tido uma idéia tão brilhante nem se escolhesse com meses de antecedencia.

O loiro se aproximou e falou ríspido,por entre dentes.

-Dá pra falar mais baixo? Tá todo mundo olhando.

Sayuri deu um sorriso irônico e meio desesperado antes de retrucar.

-Se é pra conversar,melhor que seja aqui,na fila,porque se você pretende ter algum tipo de discussão no meio do filme Reita,é bom ficar avisado que as pessoas _não vão_ gostar.

O empresário suspirou.

-Já disse que nós vamos jantar depois do cinema,que inferno!

-Eu é que digo que inferno,deixei bem claro que queria resolver logo esse assunto,mas é claro,você sempre faz as coisas do seu jeito.

Reita abriu a boca para responder,mas as palavras morreram em algum lugar da sua mente,e ele engoliu em seco,porque da onde estava ele pode ver com perfeição Ruki chegando,acompanhado de Uruha e Aoi,os três indo para o fim da fila dos ingressos.A mesma fila que ele já tinha enfrentado com Sayuri.

-Reita,a fila andou.-Reclamou a mulher,empurrando-o para que não perdessem o lugar na fila do refrigerante e da pipoca.

Aparentemente todo o Japão havia decidido ir ao cinema.

-Conhece?

-Quem?

O loiro parecia assustado,e então percebeu que não parava de encarar o trio.

-Aqueles três,você conhece?

-Ah sim,são os jornalistas que foram com a gente pra escrever sobre o Miyavi.

Sayuri sorriu,e Reita percebeu,incomodado,como o olhar dela se perdeu em Ruki.

-Vai lá falar com seus amigos,eu compro nossos refrigerantes.

Reita sentiu como se seus sentidos estivessem congelados.

Ele não podia simplesmente não ir,porque Sayuri acharia estranho,e ao mesmo tempo ele não queria simplesmente chegar lá e falar com eles depois de tudo.

Ele obviamente era muito azarado,por que eles tinham que estar alí?

É,ele tinha muito azar,_ou muita sorte_,disse uma vozinha em sua mente,que o fez acordar do transe e andar meio incerto até os três,que aparentemente estavam alheios a aproximação do outro.

Aoi parou de rir das gracinhas de Uruha e tocou de leve no braço de Ruki para que este virasse de costas e visse quem estava chegando.

O jornalista ficou pálido,a boca seca.

-Uhm,oi.

-Oi.-Respondeu incerto.

Aoi e Uruha apenas trocavam olhares,percebendo como os dois simplesmente ignoravam a presença de mais alguém.

-Vai assistir o filme? Quer dizer,é claro que vai,ou não estaria na fila dos ingressos.

Ruki riu e Reita se sentiu verdadeiramente idiota.

-É,eu vou,e você?

Uruha tentou dizer algo,mas Aoi o calou com um aperto mais forte,e discreto,nas mãos.

-Vou,a minha..é...a...quer dizer.

Ruki sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um tapa,e bem forte.

-Vai assistir com a sua namorada? É isso que está tentando me dizer?

O loiro arregalou os olhos,sem nem saber o porque dessa reação.

-Ex namorada,quer dizer,nós viemos conversar umas coisas.

-No cinema?

Todos olharam pra Uruha que tentava segurar o riso.

-O quê? Desculpa me meter cara,mas,conversar no cinema?

Aoi ficou extremamente sem graça,e Ruki percebeu isso,por isso tentou ajeitar a situação.

-Enfim,nos vemos na seção então.

Reita engoliu em seco,não era impressão dele,Ruki havia simplesmente dito que ele não era bem vindo ali,não com essas palavras,claro.

-Ah,okay então,e a propósito,as matérias ficaram ótimas.

-Uhm,é..obrigado.

Assim que Reita se afastou Ruki olhou raivoso para o loiro a sua frente.

-Qual o seu problema hein?

-O meu? Ruki,eu não sei o que você andou fazendo com esse cara,mas toda vez que vejo vocês dois juntos a única coisa que percebo é uma sucessão de diálogos constrangedores.

Aoi riu e os dois olharam para ele sem entender.

-No começo eu também agia assim,parecia um idiota.-comentou diante do olhar de confusão dos dois.

-Começo? -Perguntou Ruki sem entender.

Uruha sorriu compreendendo.

-Ah sim,é verdade,você só parou de gaguejar na minha presença depois que te agarrei na sala do café,lembra?

-O que?! Vocês me trouxeram aqui pra insinuar que eu...ah! Pra mim chega,sabia que não deveria ter vindo.

Aoi arregalou os olhos com a reação do outro.

-Hey,Ruki,não é assim,espera.

-Até você Aoi! -Exclamou nervoso saindo da fila,e atraindo alguns olhares curiosos para si.

Enquanto caminhava para saída,Ruki estava tão nervoso que não via nada a sua frente,apenas repassando os comentários dos amigos em sua mente,até sentir um choque tão forte que o fez cambalear para trás,e logo em seguida algo **muito **gelado em contato com sua pele.

Reita abriu a boca em choque quando Sayuri trombou com Ruki e derrubou todo o refrigerante na roupa do outro.

-Ah,mas eu sou mesmo muito idiota,me desculpe,eu não sei nem o que dizer.

O jornalista encarou a mulher a sua frente pronto para aceitar as desculpas,até ver Reita ao lado dela,a mão no braço.

O loiro seguiu o olhar do menor e imediatamente se afastou da ex-namorada.

-Vem Ruki,vamos no banheiro tentar limpar essa bagunça.

O menor desejou que a terra se abrisse,mas como isso não aconteceu ele seguiu o outro em silêncio até o banheiro,que estava estranhamente vazio.

-Acho que estão todos nas seções já.

-Uhm.

-Ruki?

Ruki finalmente levantou o rosto e encarou o homem que estava lhe causando a dor de cabeça mais longa da história.

-O que é Reita?

-Por que está me tratando assim?

-Assim? Olha,desculpa a falta de educação,mas sua namorada acabou de virar um copo de meio litro de refrigerante em mim,não estou exatamente feliz.

-Tira a camisa.

Ruki sentiu que todo o sangue existente em seu corpo havia subido para seu rosto,bem,não todo,outro tanto havia descido para outra parte.

-O-o quê?

Reita também se sentiu corar diante da reação do outro.

-A camisa tá toda molhada,melhor tirar,aí a gente tenta secar.

O jornalista mal sentia as mãos de tão nervoso que estava quando começou a tirar a camisa,se arrepiando logo em seguida diante a mudança de temperatura,misturado ao fato do peito estar meio grudento,por causa do refrigerante.

O loiro engoliu em seco,e tossiu quando notou que Ruki estava olhando pra ele,e bem...ele estava encarando o abdômen do outro descaradamente,sabe-se lá o motivo.

Ruki ainda sentia as pernas bambas quando se aproximou,e viu o empresário encostar na pia,sem reação,a camisa molhada caída em algum lugar.

-O quê você tem que me faz agir assim?-Perguntou,mas antes que Reita pudesse pensar em algo para dizer,Ruki já havia se esticado e tocado seus lábios nos dele.

**Continua...**


	9. Mudanças

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Bem,bem,bem...trabalhos da facul e bloqueios ajudaram a transformar esse capítulo num parto.

Demorou mas nasceu,espero que gostem,e comentem.

Nome do capítulo dedicado a Pipe XD

* * *

**Capítulo 9-"Mudanças"**

Nem bem os lábios se tocaram e Ruki tomou consciência do que estava fazendo.

Como se tivesse tomado um choque elétrico,o jornalista deu um pulo pra trás,os olhos arregalados,mal acreditando que tinha mesmo tido esse tipo de atitude.

Reita abriu os olhos quando percebeu que o outro havia se afastado, mas dessa vez ele decidiu que acabaria de vez com as suas dúvidas, e com um pouco de sorte se convenceria que toda essa confusão de sentimentos que o beijo em Las Vegas havia causado era apenas carência.

Com um movimento rápido o loiro segurou o menor pelo pulso,e o puxou de volta para perto.

-Não fica bravo,eu preciso fazer isso.

Ruki tentou negar,mas quando abriu a boca Reita estava com os lábios colados nos dele de novo,e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi suspirar.

O empresário não se dava conta da urgência que aquele beijo tinha,mas seu corpo reagia de acordo,ele mordia suavemente os lábios macios do outro,e sentia a língua não extamente tímida lhe explorar,enquanto as mãos apertavam firmes a pele nua das costas.

-Ahn,Reita...-Gemeu Ruki esquecendo-se de onde estavam,passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro.

Ouvir seu nome ser chamado daquele jeito fez algo despertar em Reita,e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era em jogar Ruki em algum lugar e fazê-lo gemer seu nome muitas e muitas vezes mais.

Mas então o loiro ouviu passos,e a pesada porta do banheiro ser aberta.

Assustado cortou o beijo e tentou se desvencilhar do menor,mas este aparentemente não havia entendido a situação e simplesmente moveu seus lábios em direção ao pescoço do empresário.

Uruha estava chocado.

O loiro parou no lugar tentando assimilar o fato de seu amigo estar sem camisa,no banheiro masculino,com o corpo grudado ao de Reita,praticamente engolindo o pescoço dele.

-Eu disse pro Aoi que vocês estavam demorando demais.

Ruki deu outro pulo,e imediatamente sentiu o rosto esquentar,sem saber o que dizer para o sorridente Uruha parado,enquanto Reita aparentemente achava muito mais interessante observar os próprios pés.

-U-uruha,isso não é...

-..o que parece?- completou,se divertindo muito com o embaraço do amigo.-Qual é Ruki,eu nem te digo o que isso parece porque não quero constranger o seu...uhm...amigo.

-Eu acho que vou lá fora.

-Reita...

O loiro encarou os olhos brilhantes do jornalista.

-A sua camisa já deve estar seca,até outro dia.

Assim que saiu do banheiro o empresário tentou compassar a respiração,e desacelerar o coração,mas era praticamente impossível apagar esse sentimento absurdo de felicidade.

-Que demora Reita,você foi fazer outra camisa pra ele?

O empresário pegou na mão de Sayuri e começou a caminhar, em silêncio, em direção a saída.

-Reita,o quê você tá fazendo? Nós já perdemos o começo do filme sabia?

-Nós não vamos ver mais nada,vem,eu te levo pra casa.

A mulher se soltou raivosa.

-E a nossa conversa?! E o nosso jantar?

Reita parou de andar e a encarou profundamente.

-Eu perdi a fome,vai comigo ou não?

Sayuri apertou os olhos para não deixar uma lágrima escapar.

-Como você é grosso.

Reita mordeu a boca para não responder nada pior,ele sabia que tinha mesmo sido grosso com Sayuri,e ela não tinha culpa dele estar morrendo de vontade de voltar até o banheiro e terminar o que começou.

* * *

-Tá brincando Uruha.

-Juro que não,eu vi,tenho certeza do que estou falando.

Aoi pensou um pouco enquanto tomava mais um gole de cerveja.

-É por isso que ele não viu o filme com a gente?

-É sim,mas eu não tinha como contar isso na seção né,além disso,beijar você me parecia bem mais interessante.

O fotógrafo riu e colocou um pedaço de pizza na boca de Uruha,que tentava beijá-lo,fazendo uma pequena sujeira na mesa que ocupavam.

-Mas você não me disse que tinha certeza que ele era hetero?

O loiro fez uma expressão falsamente ofendida.

-Aoi,Aoi...com quem você andou conversando hein? Eu nunca disse isso,só não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de..enfim,quase fazer o serviço completo num local público,esse é o tipo de coisa que nós fazemos,não o Ruki.

O moreno mais uma vez sorriu,um brilho maldoso nos olhos,e que Uruha não deixou escapar.

-Que olhar Yuu-chan.

-Termina logo essa pizza,e vamos pro seu apartamento que é mais perto.

O jornalista tentou segurar um sorriso,mas foi impossível,Aoi o surpreendia sempre,e ele se sentia sempre tão bobo perto dele,tão apaixonado

-Não,eu quero falar sobre o filme,e nós dois sabemos que no meu apartamento nós não teremos tempo para isso.

Aoi segurou uma risada mais exagerada.

-Filme? E você viu o filme por acaso?

-Mais do que você pensa,eu sempre fui bom em fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

O fotógrafo riu novamente e se levantou,seguindo até o caixa onde pagou a conta.

Quando voltou o loiro estava emburrado olhando pra ele.

-O quê foi?

-Ah Aoi,você sabe que eu odeio quando você me trata como se eu fosse uma mulher.

O moreno o encarou confuso.

-E quando foi exatamente que eu fiz isso?

-Você pagou a conta.Sozinho.

Aoi sorriu pelo bico que o outro fazia e passando a mão discretamente pela cintura dele começou a conduzi-lo para fora da pizzaria.

-Eu sei,desculpa,vamos pro seu apartamento e eu juro que não te trato como mulher.

O loiro deu um sorriso maldoso que fez o fotógrafo tremer em antecipação.

-Claro que não,hoje eu vou te tratar como mulher pra você ver como é.

-Quê? -perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-É Aoi,é exatamente isso que eu estou querendo dizer...-Respondeu diante do olhar assustado que o outro lhe lançava.

* * *

Reita não sabia porque tinha ido até ali.

Depois de deixar Sayuri em casa deveria ter ido embora e resolver seu problema sozinho, tinha que parar de incomodar as pessoas com seus problemas pessoais,e com sua incrível falta de capacidade de se controlar ao lado de Ruki.

No entanto algo o impedia de dar meia volta e ele resolveu tocar o interfone.

_-Reita?_

-Oi,posso subir?

_-Uhm,aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Posso subir?- perguntou impaciente.

_-Claro._

O caminho até o apartamento no sexto andar foi feito no automático.

-Reita,aconteceu alguma coisa?-Perguntou Kai preocupado abrindo a porta e dando espaço pro loiro entrar.

-Não,eu só preciso conversar com alguém.

O empresário notou que Kai parecia nervoso e o rosto dele estava muito corado.

-Kai,você está bem?

-Cla-claro.

-Parece que você...está escondendo alguma coisa.

E o empresário corou ainda mais.

-Deve ser o controle remoto.Eu não encontro em lugar nenhum.-Disse Miyavi,aparecendo na sala,só de cueca,enquanto procurava,provavelmente o controle,por todos os lados.

Reita também sentiu seu rosto esquentar,e entendeu porque Kai estava tão estranho.

Ele estava tão preocupado com seus próprios problemas que nem imaginou que o amigo poderia estar aproveitando a noite acompanhado.

-Eu acho melhor voltar outra hora.

Miyavi se jogou no sofá com as pernas pra cima e deu risada,irritando Reita.

-Pára com isso,conversa logo com o Kai enquanto eu ainda tô me contentando só com a televisão.

O empresário suspirou envergonhado e fez sinal para que Reita o seguisse até a cozinha.

O loiro riu pela escolha do local,sabia que o amigo amava cozinhar, e quando estudavam sempre se aproveitava disso, iam estudar na casa do mais novo e quando sentiam fome fazia Kai preparar alguma coisa,e por melhor que estivesse ele sempre falava mal,só para irrita-lo.

-E então Reita,a conversa com a Sayuri foi tão ruim assim?

-Eu beijei o Ruki,de novo.

Kai parou a mão no ar,segurando a garrafa de café.

-Espera,você foi conversar com a Sayuri e beijou o Ruki exatamente em que momento? Eu não sei se entendi...

Reita explicou toda a história,fazendo Kai ficar desde surpreso até envergonhado,e no fim ele estava balançando a cabeça em negativa.

-Você foi grosso com ela.

-Eu sei,ela me disse isso mil vezes,o caminho todo até a casa dela.-Bufou.

-E você nem se despediu dele?

Os dois olharam para porta da cozinha,onde Miyavi estava apoiado no batente.

-Você não perde **mesmo** essa mania de se intrometer nas nossas conversas,né?

-Miyavi...-começou Kai temeroso que aqueles dois pudessem começar outra discussão.

-Calma,calma,eu não quero brigar,só conversar.-Argumentou o cantor se sentando à mesa com os outros dois.

-Reita,eu não acho que você ame o cara ou coisa do tipo,ainda não deu tempo de nascer um sentimento desses,mas é obvio que você tem uma atração forte por ele,e é correspondido.

O loiro arregalou os olhos espantado com a coerencia da fala do outro, mas ele não iria admitir isso.

-Ótimo Miyavi,e o que você sugere?

O cantor pareceu ponderar um pouco.

-Vá atrás dele,o Kai sabe onde fica a redação do jornal,ele pode te passar o endereço,e depois ligue pra outra lá e peça desculpas,mas não dê esperanças pra ela.

-A "outra lá" chama Sayuri,não fale assim dela.

Miyavi girou os olhos.

-Que seja,faça isso.Ah sim,e tente usar menos esse troço.

Reita pareceu verdadeiramente confuso.

-Que troço?

-Essa faixa,te faz parecer mais misterioso,se o cara nunca ficou com outro homem ele não vai querer arriscar ficar com um que ele não possa "desvendar".

O loiro instintivamente pôs a mão no pedaço de pano que nunca tirava do rosto.

-Eu não gosto do meu nariz.-Disse meio envergonhado.

-Se não gostasse dos olhos ia andar vendado por aí?

Kai soltou uma gargalhada pelo comentário do namorado,e recebeu um olhar mortal do amigo.

-A Sayuri sempre disse que achava charmoso.

-Mas agora você quer o jornalista,e não a _Sayuri_,certo? Agora com licença,Kai,tô no quarto.-E saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Reita ficou um tempo parado pensando no que Miyavi tinha dito.

Depois de conversar sobre algumas outras coisas sem importancia com Kai ele achou melhor ir embora,era tarde e ele não queria que Miyavi aparecesse de novo e dissesse algo incoveniente sobre ele estar atrapalhando o "casal feliz".

Reita imaginou que nunca tinha passado uma noite com tantas emoções,tantos sentimentos adversos e tantas descobertas sobre si mesmo.

No carro,antes de começar a dirigir até seu próprio apartamento ele puxou a faixa do rosto com a mão direita jogando o pano para o banco de trás.

Talvez Miyavi tivesse razão,mas só talvez.

* * *

**Continua...**


	10. Ciúmes

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Desculpa demorar mais uma vez,mas agora acho que os trabalhos acabaram de vez...e confesso que também gastei muitas idéias numa oneshot,e negligenciei o capítulo...mas espero que gostem,e comentem.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 "Ciúmes"**

Reita bateu a mão no despertador irritado,profundamente irritado.

Não tinha dormido bem, mal havia fechado os olhos e o barulhinho irritante já o avisava que era hora de levantar.

O loiro se levantou e fez sua rotina matinal ligado no automático, sem realmente prestar atenção à nada.

Pegou sua pasta e quando ia sair do apartamento deu uma última olhada ao papel dobrado ao lado da mesinha do telefone.Ele não podia ver o que estava escrito,mas sabia que lá estava,com a sua letra, o endereço da redação do the GazettE.

Respirou fundo e "contra a vontade" voltou,pegou o papel,colocando-o de qualquer jeito no bolso da calça,para aí sim ir trabalhar.

-Ai-meu-Deus.

Reita encarou Kai de uma forma que faria qualquer pessoa sair correndo,mas eles eram amigos a tanto tempo que as caretas de Reita não o assustavam mais.

-Bom dia pra você também Kai.

-Reita,você...tirou mesmo a faixa?

O loiro se sentiu corar,e instintivamente levou a mão ao rosto.

-É,tirei,algum problema?

O moreno os guiou para seu próprio escritório,fazendo sinal para conversarem melhor a sós,pois a secretária parecia bem interessada no novo visual do chefe.

Dentro da sala Kai apenas sorriu,de forma doce,o que irritou levemente Reita.

-O quê? Me chamou aqui para ficar com essa cara?

-Você tá mesmo disposto a tentar alguma coisa com ele, não é?

-O nome é Ruki.-Retrucou,e Kai só sorriu ainda mais.

-Você odeia quando chamam as pessoas importantes pra você de qualquer jeito.

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

-Como?

-Você sempre se irrita quando as pessoas não chamam a Sayuri pelo nome,você as corrige,e você acabou de fazer a mesma coisa com o Ruki.

O empresário ficou uns instantes tentando pensar em alguma coisa para retrucar, para provar ao outro que ele estava errado,mas aparentemente ele não poderia fazer isso...porque Kai estava certo afinal.

-Eu vou...vou trabalhar.

-Reita.- Chamou Kai quando o loiro estava prestes a fechar a porta. - Se você pudesse ligar lá no jornal seria uma boa,eu vou acompanhar o Miyavi naquela entrevista que ele vai dar hoje a tarde.

Reita não respondeu,apenas fechou a porta, mas Kai tinha certeza que ele tinha escutado.

-O senhor ficou bem assim.

O loiro parou o caminho que fazia até sua sala para encarar a secretária completamente corada,que lhe sorria.

-Obrigado.

-O senhor não está precisando de nada?

O empresário estancou no lugar novamente encarando a mulher que parecia que iria explodir de tanta vergonha, agora não faltava mais nada, a funcionária estava "encantada" com ele.

-Você pode cancelar meus compromissos da tarde? Eu vou ter que ir sair.

-Claro Reita-kun,farei isso imediatamente.

* * *

-Você não precisa ficar me tratando com uma criança mimada.

-Você **é** uma criança mimada Miyavi.

O cantor olhou falsamente ofendido para o namorado, que tentava conter a risada.

-Eu não vou falar nada,juro, é uma entrevista pra promover o album.

Kai girou os olhos ficando impaciente com a teimosia do outro.

-Tá,a outra também era,e olha o que você disse, não vou te deixar sozinho, além disso, eu também sou seu empresário.

Quando Miyavi se preparava para retrucar um homem que aparentava ser apenas um pouco mais velho que os dois entrou na sala com um mini-gravador, além de papel e caneta.

-Miyavi-san,veio com o guarda-costas hoje?

-Ah,sempre tão engraçado, esse é Kai-kun,meu empresário.

-Prazer.- Cumprimentou o homem, e Kai apenas lhe acenou,de forma automática, os olhos vidrados.

-Então,podemos começar a entrevista?

-A hora que você quiser Daigo-san.

-Certo,então vamos parar com essas formalidades, nós nunca fomos assim.

Kai encarou Miyavi,que sorria sem graça,desviando propositalmente o olhar.

A entrevista em si corria de forma normal, e bem descontraída, mas o que mais irritava Kai nem era a forma como os dois conversavam, fazendo ele ter certeza que os dois já se conheciam, mas sim o fato de Daigo a cada piadinha nova que Miyavi fazia colocar a mão em uma parte do corpo dele. Uma hora era na perna, depois no braço, e eles estavam em posições bem diferentes das que estavam no começo da entrevista, agora Kai apenas encarava os dois de frente, já que eles estavam sentados lado a lado.

-Bom,acho que é só isso.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro Miyavi,muito obrigado por achar um horário pra mim na sua agenda.

O empresário cerrou os olhos.

-Ah,já que terminamos cedo, o que acha de uma chá,Daigo?

-Infelizmente sem chances.

Os dois encararam Kai que já estava de pé na porta.

-Kai? -Perguntou Miyavi confuso.

-Você ainda tem uma seção de fotos,esqueceu?

-Tenho?

-Claro que tem,e pelo jeito esqueceu mesmo né? Sorte que sou eu que cuido _da sua agenda._

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até o estacionamento, depois de uma despedida bem rápida que deram ao jornalista.

Dentro do carro Kai ligou o rádio bem alto, e ignorou o moreno ao seu lado o quanto pode.

Depois do terceiro farol o cantor não aguentou todo aquele silêncio e desligou o aparelho,tirando a frente para que o empresário não pudesse ligá-lo de novo,se pretendesse continuar a ignorá-lo.

-O que deu em você?

-Nada, eu sempre gostei de música alta.

-Kai, você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando.

-Ficou bravo por causa do chá? Ótimo,vamos tomar um chá então.- Disse fazendo uma curva e parando num restaurante bem tranquilo e modesto.

Miyavi se irritou e saiu do carro batendo a porta, assustando o outro com o comportamento.

-O quê?

-Eu não tenho nenhuma seção de fotos hoje.-Respondeu falando alto.

-Entra no carro Miyavi.

O cantor entrou nervoso e fechou a porta com muito mais força que o necessário.

-O quê é Kai,posso saber por que veio comigo nessa entrevista hoje? E por que toda aquela ceninha com o Daigo?

-Ah,é por isso que está bravo? Eu atrapalhei a sua chance de ficar sozinho com o _Dai-chan_.

Miyavi suavizou a expressão e começou a rir.

-Não acredito que você está assim porque tá com ciúmes.

Kai sentiu o rosto corar, mas nem teve tempo de dizer nada,pois logo teve seus lábios atacados num beijo avassalador.

-Você é completamente louco! Nós estamos em público!

O cantor deu uma leve mordida na orelha do namorado.

-Então dirige logo antes que eu faça mais do que só te beijar.

* * *

Reita estacionou o carro e desceu.

Ele estava pálido,e terrivelmente arrependido de ter tomado essa atitude, ele deveria estar em qualquer lugar, menos nos corredores daquela maldita redação.

-Reita?

O loiro estancou no lugar, e se virou lentamente.

-Hey, eu queria mesmo falar com você.

O empresário secou as mãos,molhadas pelo suor, na calça e seguiu Uruha em silêncio até sua mesa.

-Quais são suas intenções com o baixinho?

-O quê?-perguntou estático,ele estava fazendo a coisa mais difícil da sua vida e o outro homem estava zombando dele.

Uruha percebeu a linha de pensamento do outro loiro e decidiu que seria legal com ele,e lhe explicaria tudo.

-Eu sou amigo do Ruki, e apesar de brincar gosto dele de verdade.Agora presta atenção. O cara não pára de pensar em você, e eu sei que ele tá super a fim, ou seja, se você propor um relacionamento ele vai aceitar, mas...

-Mas? - Perguntou Reita intrigado com a provável "dupla personalidade que aquele louco tinha".

-Eu também percebi que aquele dia no cinema a moça que estava com você não era sua irmã ou coisa assim, então se você estiver pensando só em passar o tempo com ele,é bom pensar em outra pessoa, porque se ele sofrer,eu faço da sua vida um inferno.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

Uruha deu um sorriso carregado de malícia.

-Eu não costumo ameaçar.

Reita se levantou.

-Eu vou embora.

-Não vai falar com o baixinho?

O empresário nem respondeu, apenas saiu dalí com a cabeça rodando, sem saber o quê fazer.

Mal o loiro saiu da sala,Ruki entrou por ela,vindo de outra direção, e se sentou na mesa do amigo.

Uruha pensou se devia dizer que Reita estivera alí a sua procura, mas pensou que por hora era melhor não dizer nada.

-O quê foi Uruha? Tá tão sério.

-Nada Ruki, só preocupações do trabalho.

O menor arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

-Deve ser sério mesmo, nem me chamou de baixinho.

Novamente o brilho zombeteiro passou pelos olhos do outro jornalista, que bagunçou os cabelos de Ruki.

-Eu sempre soube que você gostava do apelido,baixinho.- Disse fazendo questão de enfatizar a última palavra.

Quando pensou em retrucar, Aoi entrou meio apressado na redação,indo até a mesa que os dois ocupavam.

-Ruki,que bom que está aqui,preciso falar com você.

-Oi Aoi. -Disse Uruha levemente irritado por ter sido ignorado.

-Desculpa Uru-chan,já conversamos,podemos ir pra sua mesa Ruki.

O jornalista achou estranho,mas Aoi parecia tão sério que ele o acompanhou.

Realmente coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo nessa redação hoje.

-Quero que veja isso.-Disse o fotógrafo jogando várias miniaturas de fotos na mesa.

Quando Ruki olhou sua boca ficou seca. Eram fotos de Miyavi,e do sócio de Reita. Os dois no carro, conversando, depois se beijando,e mais uma sequência,que terminava com uma foto deles entrando num motel.

-Você que fotografou isso Aoi?

O moreno confirmou com a cabeça.

-Olha Ruki,eu sou seu amigo,por isso estou te mostrando isso.Depois daquela entrevista que o Miyavi deu sobre gostar de homens e mulheres as revistas de fofoca estão dispostas a pagar o que for por uma foto comprometedora,e isso valeria ouro.

-Mas você não quer vender.

Aoi confirmou com a cabeça.

-Isso seria um golpe terrível pra carreira dele,e poderia levar o escritório do seu amigo a falência.

Ruki corou à menção de Reita.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Fui o único que fotografou isso,tenho certeza, mas deixo nas suas mão decidir se eu vendo,ou não. Não precisa responder agora,vou estar falando com o Uruha, e qualquer coisa,você tem meu telefone.

O jornalista se viu sozinho,com todas aquelas fotos,e completamente perdido.

-O que vou fazer? - se perguntou, e rendido abaixou a cabeça na mesa.

Assim que fechou os olhos a imagem de seu chefe lhe veio a mente,dizendo a ele e Uruha,alí,naquele mesmo lugar "_É um favor a um amigo"_.

Bem,agora ele sabia com quem falar pra chegar até Reita,pois ou ele,ou o sócio,era amigo do editor,e justamente por essa coincidência ele tinha ido a Las Vegas,e tanta coisa tinha mudado.

Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer,mas sabia perfeitamente que teria que se encontrar com o empresário novamente,e sua cabeça estava doendo, de novo.

**Continua...**


	11. Nada é coincidência

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Penúltimo capítulo...pra compensar a demora dos últimos dois,esse está saindo rapideenho XD É povo,o fim da fic taí já...ç.ç agradecimentos e tal só no próximo,por isso...enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 "Nada é coincidência"**

Ruki passou pela quinta vez a mão no cabelo, mas ainda assim não parecia bom.

Ele estava nervoso, sentia as pernas moles, e seu rosto não parava de corar, sem contar o fato de que aparentemente todas as pessoas que olhavam pra ele pareciam saber que ele estava indo se encontrar com Reita.

O prédio onde ficava o escritório era enorme, e ele já estava dentro do elevador quando tomou consciência que não podia mais desistir.Na realidade podia, porque Reita não sabia que ele estava indo lá, ele falou com Kai quando ligou, mas este lhe dissera que estaria em reunião e que ele poderia resolver qualquer problema que tivesse com seu sócio.

"Que conveniente" Pensou enquanto observava os números do painel do elevador.

Chegou ao lugar indicado por Kai, e viu a secretária com quem teria que falar.

-O-oi,eu,preciso falar com o Reita,digo,Reita-san.

A moça parou o que estava fazendo e levantou os olhos até o homem a sua frente.

-O senhor marcou horário com o senhor Suzuki?

Ruki tossiu nervoso.

-Não,mas eu falei com Kai-san pelo telefone e ele me disse que eu poderia vir que seria recebido mesmo sem um horário.

A secretária pegou o telefone e ligou para sala de Reita, e Ruki teve ímpetos de sair correndo, mas já que estava alí ficaria até o fim,afinal ele estava tratando de assuntos profissionais.

Reita estava com a mesa cheia de papéis, e muita dor de cabeça.

Se sentia um completo idiota, foi até a redação do jornal, conversou com o amigo doido de Ruki, e não teve coragem de procurá-lo. Pra completar quando voltou pra casa ainda teve que ligar pra Sayuri e dizer que não tinha mesmo volta, mas não havia sido nada muito longo ou pertubador porque ela antes de desligar na cara dele ela havia berrado que nem se estivesse louca eles voltariam a namorar.

Atendeu o telefone irritado, se fosse mais uma desculpa daquela secretária inútil pra conversar com ele, ela provavelmente iria se arrepender.

_-Senhor,tem um homem aqui dizendo que precisa falar com você._

-Comigo? Você não me passou nenhuma visita agendada para hoje.

_-Ele não tem hora marcada mesmo,mas disse que conversou com Kai san._

-Ah,mas quem é esse homem? Da onde é?

-_Ele disse que trabalha no jornal The Gazette, e se chama..._

-Pode mandar ele entrar.

Reita ficou estático, com a mente vazia.

Os segundos que se seguiram até que a porta da sala se abrisse foram tão torturantes que ele tinha certeza que poderia matar um se quem entrasse por ela não fosse Ruki.

Mas ele não precisaria matar ninguém.

Ruki entrou na sala devagar, com o rosto num tom intenso de vermelho, as mãos apertando forte uma pequena pasta, que continha um envelope.

-Que surpresa,sente-se.

O jornalista foi caminhando tão lentamente até a cadeira que Reita havia indicado, que mais parecia que ele estava caminhando para a forca.

Os dois se encaravam sem saber como começar uma conversa,ambos sentados,separados apenas pela mesa.

-Reita...

-Ruki...

Pararam sorrindo.

-Reita,eu preciso conversar com você.

-Nós não costumamos falar muito né. -Comentou tentando quebrar o clima estranho,mas só deixando o outro ainda mais envergonhado.

-É um assunto profissional.

O empresário sentiu como se alguém tivesse estourado o balão inflado de felicidade que tinha se enchido dentro dele.

-Entendo...sobre o que é?

Ruki abriu a pasta com as mãos levemente trêmulas e tirou de dentro do envelope algumas fotos, colocando-as na mesa para o outro ver.

Reita não entendeu a princípio,mas assim que começou a olhar as fotos seus olhos se arregalaram de tal forma que parecia que eles iam saltar.

-Puta que pariu,eu vou matar o Kai e aquele tatuado.

Ruki que até então estava sério e tenso de repente teve uma crise de riso com a reação do outro.

-Qual a graça? -perguntou logo depois se arrependendo do tom que usara.

-Eu só vim dizer pra eles tomarem mais cuidado, as fotos não vão ser publicadas.

Reita arregalou os olhos.

-Não?

Ruki não sabia bem o porque estava falando aquilo, mas parecia a coisa certa a se dizer, e fazer.

-Por sorte quem fotografou foi meu amigo, e ele não quer fazer mal a carreira do Miyavi, mas eu achei melhor vir aqui alerta-los porque da próxima vez eles podem não ter a mesma sorte.

Reita se levantou,e deu a volta na mesa, fazendo Ruki recuar na cadeira, sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu não sei nem o que fazer pra te agradecer.

O menor se levantou ficando a centímetros de distância do outro.

-Pra começar você pode me explicar o que acontece com a gente?

Reita deixou o espaço entre eles ainda menor, sem no entanto tocá-lo.

-Acho que posso dizer que passei a acreditar em destino.

Ruki corou, e sentiu a respiração ficar mais pesada.

-Você está querendo dizer que..?

-Que não pode ser coincidência todas essas situações,nós nos encontramos o tempo todo.

-É,e sempre terminamos...

Ruki não conseguiu terminar a frase, abaixou a cabeça sentindo o chão rodar.

-É,é assim que sempre terminamos,mas sabe,eu cansei disso.

O jornalista ergueu novamente o olhar até se encontrar com o outro, um tanto confuso.

-E-eu também. -Mentiu. Ele não estava cansado disso, na verdade por mais difícil que fosse admitir, a verdade é que ele passava o tempo todo planejando, ou imaginando, uma forma de encontrar Reita, e beija-lo,toca-lo...

-Que bom, então o que acha de tentar começar a coisa da maneira certa?

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu,onde a única coisa que podia se ouvir era a respiração pesada dos dois, Reita,apesar de aparentar confiança estava morrendo de medo de ser rejeitado, mas deixaria Ruki se recuperar do choque e responder com calma, afinal, o máximo que poderia acontecer era ele ouvir um "não".

-Reita, eu nunca...

-Nem eu Ruki.

Ruki suspirou.

-Acho que vou gostar de aprender com você.

Assim que Reita entendeu o que aquela resposta significava ele não pensou duas vezes, e em seguida já o estava prensando contra a mesa,beijando aqueles lábios tão carnudos, e que ele sabia que adorava o sabor.

Ruki sentou-se na mesa,ignorando os papéis que lá estavam, e que se danassem se fossem importantes,logo tendo Reita posicionado entre suas pernas, os beijos cada vez mais quentes, vez ou outra um gemido escapando.

Quando o contato tão íntimo dos dois começou a fazer efeito em Reita ele ouviu o "click" da porta se abrindo, e separou os lábios dos de Ruki,apenas para ver Miyavi parado com o sorriso mais carregado de malícia do mundo.

-É sério Miyavi,saia-daqui-imediatamente.

-Eu sabia que aquela faixa era o problema...

-FORA.-Berrou Reita sentindo o sangue subir ao rosto.

Miyavi saiu e fechou a porta, deixando os dois,ainda vermelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Você ainda vai escrever uma matéria policial a meu respeito,porque uma hora eu mato esse tatuado.

* * *

Kai estava sentado em seu escritório, reclamando sozinho, enquanto lia a matéria que Daigo havia escrito sobre Miyavi.

Na verdade o texto falava super bem do cantor, elogiava o novo álbum, e as últimas performances, mas não havia a menor necessidade de exaltar o quanto Miyavi havia sido "gentil e bem humorado" durante a entrevista, e nem o quanto "ele parecia ainda mais elegante ao vivo".

Como se pulasse direto de seus pensamentos Miyavi entrou pela porta afobado, com um sorriso igual aqueles que as crianças ostentam quando descobrem algo muito interessante.

Kai jogou a revista para dentro da gaveta antes que o outro visse, ele não queria ouvir de novo que estava com ciúmes, mesmo que estivesse mesmo.

-Tá,você quer que eu pergunte ou vai me contar o motivo desse sorriso.

Miyavi correu e se sentou à cadeira giratória em frente a Kai.

-Já que insiste. Eu acabei de ver nosso amiguinho em ação.

O empresário não entendeu, então Miyavi continuou.

-O Reita, e o jornalista, na sala dele.

Kai abriu a boca em espanto e arregalou os olhos.

-O que você quer dizer com "em ação"?

Miyavi soltou uma risada alta.

-Eles estavam se beijando Kai,só isso.

O outro suspirou e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

-Foi o que eu pensei.

-Ahãm,claro.

-Miyavi!

O cantor se levantou e deu a volta na mesa,se aproximando mais de Kai.

-E o Reita estava sem a faixa.

-É,ele parou de usá-la desde que você falou com ele lá em casa.

Miyavi deu outro de seus sorrisos triufantes.

-Vamos Kai,tô esperando você dizer: "Você tinha razão, Reita é tão hetero quanto nós dois."

-Vai se ferrar Miyavi.

O moreno apenas suspirou falsamente irritado antes de retrucar.

-Você nunca admite quando eu estou certo,Kai acho que temos um problema.

-O único problema que temos aqui Miyavi é que eu preciso trabalhar, e você me desconcentra.

-Tudo bem, eu vou almoçar com meu bateirista hoje.

Kai sorriu.

-Bela tentativa, isso não vai me deixar com cíumes.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso, e um beijo rápido de forma cúmplice antes de se despedirem.

* * *

-Eu...eu preciso voltar pra redação.

Reita encarou o rosto muito corado de Ruki,que desde que havia descido da mesa não conseguia erguer o rosto, tamanha a vergonha que sentia.

-Você vai querer continuar isso depois?

Ruki finalmente levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos muito negros do outro, que agora ele notava, também estava corado.

-Você quer dizer...?

-Olha,vamos com calma tá,mas fazendo da maneira certa.

-Amanhã é meu dia de folga.

Reita sorriu, e puxou Ruki para mais um beijo, só que dessa vez de forma calma.

-Cara,o Uruha vai me zoar tanto,mas tanto.

O loiro sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do outro,depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Me passa seu endereço,nós vamos sair amanhã.

Ruki sorriu ainda mais envergonhado e escreveu com a letra trêmula o endereço,e o número do telefone.

Quando estava saindo Reita o chamou, e ele se virou,ainda muito envergonhado.

-Pode deixar as fotos comigo? Eu quero conversar com os dois sobre isso.

Ruki sentiu dó do simpático sócio de Reita,porque o sorriso do loiro deixava bem claro que ele não ia simplesmente conversar, e sim sacanear os dois de alguma forma.

Ele se lembraria de perguntar sobre a tal "conversa" no dia seguinte, quando fossem sair.

E com esse pensamento Ruki foi trabalhar, com o maior sorriso no rosto.

**Continua...**


	12. Final

**Título:**O que acontece em Vegas...

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki,AoixUruha,MiyavixKai

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A:** Último capítulo.

Obrigado a todos que leram,comentaram,não comentaram,enfim. Foi muito gostoso escrever essa fic,espero que vocês tenham curtido Lê-la..amei todas as pessoas legais que conheci por conta desse projeto,que nasceu do nada...quando eu nem pensava em escrever algo em capítulos.

Obrigada,obrigada,muito obrigada.

Espero que o final esteja à altura das expectativas de vocês,se não tiver,perdão XD

* * *

**Capítulo 12 "Final"**

Uruha estava terminando de ajeitar suas coisas, e ostentava um sorriso contente.

Tinha conversado com Aoi a poucos minutos no celular e combinado de se encontrarem, não que Ruki estivesse cuidando da vida dele,mas ele precisava _muito_ conversar com o amigo, e não sabia como, por isso prestava atenção a todos seus atos esperando o momento certo.

-Fala baixinho,me encarou a tarde toda.

Ruki corou e foi meio incerto até o amigo.

-É que...é um assunto delicado.

O loiro estava com pressa,mas iria ouvi-lo, a curiosidade nesse caso ganhava.

Sentou-se de frente e fez sinal com a mão para que o outro começasse, mas Ruki não disse nada.

-Uhm,baixinho,eu vou sair com o Aoi,então será que você pode ir direto ao assunto?

Ruki bufou.

-Não é fácil caramba!

-Bom, conte tudo desde o começo então.

O jornalista tinha certeza que a sala estava muito mais quente, o ar abafado, e aquele sorrisinho cúmplice no rosto de Uruha não ajudava nem um pouco.

-Eu e o Reita vamos sair amanhã.

O sorriso sacana de Uruha aumentou consideravelmente.

-Parabéns, já não era sem tempo, se você demorasse mais um pouco pra sair com alguém acho que criaria teias de aranha.

Ruki sentiu seu rosto esquentar ainda mais, mas dessa vez de raiva, ele não conseguiria conversar sobre o que queria se Uruha continuasse rindo dele.

-Uruha, eu tô tentando falar uma coisa importante.

O loiro percebeu o desconforto do amigo e resolveu se controlar,ou aquela conversa demoraria muito, e ele estava doido para se encontrar com seu fotógrafo.

-Tá bom,qual o problema?

-Eu nunca sai com um homem antes.

-E daí?

-Daí que vai ser diferente dos encontros que eu tive com mulheres.

Uruha fez uma cara falsamente concentrada que quase enganou Ruki.

-Baixinho, é claro que vai ser diferente, eu não estou entendendo qual o grande problema.

-É que você e o Aoi parecem um casal tão bem resolvido em todos os aspectos,e eu queria umas dicas. -Disse,o fim da frase quase um sussurro.

-Queria o quê?

-Umas dicas. -Repetiu ainda mais envergonhado.

-O quê?

-DICAS URUHA!!

O loiro se afastou por conta do grito, logo em seguida rindo muito, deixando Ruki sem graça,e atraindo a atenção de um outro funcionário que ainda arrumava as coisas para ir embora.

-Ah Ruki,esse é o tipo de coisa que se aprende na prática sabe, mas em todo caso, internet existe pra isso.

-Uruha,olha pra mim e diz se eu pareço ser o tipo de pessoa que vai entrar no google e procurar "dicas para homens que nunca transaram com outros homens".

-Tá bom,tá bom,vem comigo.

* * *

Kai terminou de assinar todos os papéis que estavam em sua mesa e se levantou para levá-los para Reita, quando o loiro entrou em sua sala, com o maior sorriso no rosto.

-Reita! Estava indo agora mesmo na sua sala para...

-Kai,Kai,sente-se aí,precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

O moreno se assustou com a expressão quase maníaca no rosto do amigo.

-O quê aconteceu? Tá me assustando.

O loiro fez uma expressão exageradamente dramática.

-Calma,vamos conversar.

Reita tirou de dentro do bolso do paletó uma das fotos que Ruki havia deixado com ele.

-Kai, o quê você faria se seu amigo fosse tão descuidado a ponto de ir ao motel com seu namorado tatuado e deixasse algum curioso filmar tudo.

O sorriso característico de Kai deu lugar à uma expressão de puro pânico.

-Você disse filmar?

Reita esticou a foto e viu o rosto do outro ficar ainda mais horrorisado.

-Somos eu e o Miyavi,entrando num...-Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Ah sim,foto tirada do vídeo,vocês tem sorte dessas imagens não cairem em mãos erradas.

-Reita,como você conseguiu isso? Quem gravou isso?

-Segredo.-Disse se levantando e saindo da sala.

-A propósito Kai você...ah,deixa pra lá vai.-E deu uma piscadinha maliciosa antes de sair,deixando um Kai completamente envergonhado, e querendo matar Miyavi.

Assim que sua respiração voltou ao normal ele pegou o celular e ligou para o namorado.

-_O que houve Kai,para de gritar e me explica direito,não entendi nada._

-Eu te disse seu irresponsável, que nós não podemos bobear,que tem gente atrás de você,sempre!

_-Você disse que Reita tem uma fita nossa no motel?_

-Sim.

_-Interessante._

-Interessante? Miyavi,por Deus,eu nunca fiquei com tanta vergonha em toda minha vida! Você não tem mesmo um pingo de vergonha nessa cara!

_-Será que ele conseguiu ver meu piercing secreto?_

-MIYAVI!

_-Ele te mostrou a fita ou só a foto._

-Só a foto mas...

_-Kai,você acha que ele sabe o meu...apelido?_

O empresário começou a rir.

-Se ele souber,você tá ferrado,ele vai descontar todas as vezes que você enxeu o saco dele.

_-Essa sua mania de me chamar de apelidos "fofos" na hora do org..._

-Hey,você nunca reclamou.

-_Te vejo a noite?_

-Na sua casa.

* * *

Aoi estava sério.

Sério de um jeito que fez Uruha tremer, porque o namorado não era que nem ele,mas também não ficava assim, algo não estava bom.

Se remexeu na cama.

-Aoi?

O moreno estava com os olhos vidrados em um ponto qualquer, na verdade ele encarava a televisão,mas Uruha sabia que ele não estava assistindo.

-Por quê você tá assim?

-Assim como?

O loiro suspirou, derrotado.

O passeio tinha sido bom, o sexo também, e eles sempre ficavam conversando depois na cama, mas Aoi parecia tão desconfortável.

-Você não me chamou nenhuma vez de Uru-baby hoje.

-Uruha...

-Aoi,o que tá acontecendo?

O fotógrafo desligou a televisão e se ajeitou melhor,ficando de frente para o namorado.

-Eu quero ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Uruha sentiu os olhos arderem, ele conhecia muito bem essa expressão séria, e esse tipo de conversa.

-O quê eu fiz de errado?

-Não amor,não é nada disso.- disse Aoi o abraçando. -Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-Diz logo Yuu-chan.

-Quer vir morar aqui no meu apartamento? Assumir nosso relacionamento pra todo mundo?

Uruha deu um tapa forte no braço do moreno.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez achar que queria terminar quando na verdade era isso...o tempo todo!

-E então? Vem morar comigo?

Uruha sorriu.

-Eu durmo do lado direito.- Repondeu antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

O sábado demorou muito para chegar,mas quando chegou a noite se aproximou rápida demais.

Reita tocou o interfone, e assim que ouviu a voz de Ruki pedindo para que ele subisse seu coração deu um salto, mas ele não podia deixar o outro perceber que estava assim,tão nervoso.

Chegou em frente a porta do apartamento indicado, e bateu três vezes, mais uma vez secando as mãos na lateral das calças. A verdade é que sempre ficava nervoso em encontros, mas com mulheres era mais fácil disfarçar, era só arranjar flores, ou qualquer outro presente que ocupasse as mãos.

-Bo-boa noite.

Reita se aproximou assim que o outro abriu a porta e deu um beijo sem jeito na bochecha dele.

-Ótima noite. -Respondeu, aproveitando a proximidade.

Ruki corou, e se amaldiçoou por isso.

-Entra, pode sentar no sofá,eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber.

O loiro sorriu, e fechou a porta que o dono da casa havia esquecido aberta, sentando-se no sofá, e aproveitando para observar o apartamento tão bem arrumado.

-Aqui.

Reita arregalou os olhos para o balde cheio de gelo que Ruki trazia,com uma garrafa de champagne descansando dentro.

-Você quer que eu pegue as taças?

-Não,eu mesmo pego.-Completou afobado,indo rápido para cozinha, e voltando logo em seguida com uma taça para cada.

O loiro achou esquisito que o outro quisesse beber antes de sair, mas achou melhor não discutir, e relaxar.

Assim que terminou a primeira dose notou que Ruki mal havia bebido, e que sua taça ainda estava cheia.

-O que foi?

-Eu sou um idiota por ouvir as sugestões do Uruha.- comentou,abaixando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto com as duas mãos.

Reita se levantou e foi sentar ao lado do menor.

-Foi ele que disse pra você beber antes da gente sair?

-Ele disse que se eu bebesse alguma coisa com você os dois ficariam mais calmos e tudo sairia melhor.

-Ruki -começou levantando o rosto redondo até cruzarem o olhar - Você não quer sair comigo,é isso?

O jornalista decidiu não responder com palavras, e o enlaçou pelo pescoço,tocando de leve os lábios nos dele.

-Eu quero fazer tanta coisa com você Reita.

O loiro deu um sorriso meio de lado, e diminuiu a distância entre eles.

-Então acho melhor nós ficarmos por aqui mesmo.

Ruki sorriu ainda mais e voltou a beijá-lo,sendo prontamente correspondido,puxando e segurando os cabelos loiros, gemendo baixinho quando sentiu os lábios do outro traçando um caminho úmido e quente até seu pescoço.

O empresário passou então a explorar o corpo do menor,os dedos longos passeando por baixo da camisa,puxando uma perna para que ele se sentasse em seu colo.

-Reita...-Disse com a voz meio falha.

-Me desculpe,tem razão,nós combinamos de ir com calma.- Suspirou afastando as mãos para que Ruki pudesse sair e voltar ao sofá,mas ele não fez isso,e no lugar do rosto indignado que Reita imaginou que veria só encontrou um sorriso.

-Eu não agüento mais ir com calma, só queria perguntar se você não prefere ir pro quarto.

A resposta nunca veio,porque no instante seguinte era só Reita,um Ruki vermelho no colo,e o pote de gelo,colocado de qualquer jeito nas mãos do menor.

-É por alí.-Indicou a porta certa,ainda rindo pela situação.

Reita era forte,mas os braços tremiam levemente, e Ruki imaginou o quão constransgedora a situação ficaria se os dois caíssem no meio do caminho.

Abrir a porta foi complicado, mas eles conseguiram,e logo estavam um sobre o outro na grande cama,o balde caído no colchão,desperdiçando algumas pedras de gelo.

-Você tem certeza? -perguntou Reita, porque ele sabia que se não parasse agora, depois não conseguiria mais.

-Não,eu não tenho certeza de nada, mas é tão bom, não pode ser errado.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e voltaram a troca de carícias,se livrando aos poucos das peças incovenientes de roupa.

Reita gemendo cada vez que os dedos gelados de Ruki o tocavam, o último corando violentamente a cada nova peça que lhe era despida,porque assim que o pano saía os lábios do outro o marcavam.

Os lábios do empresário pediam por mais, do pescoço ele passou ao dorso despido, a mão brincando, e apertando de leve um mamilo, enquanto a outra mantinha o jornalista parado, porque as sensações eram tão intensas que Ruki não conseguia parar de se contorcer, como se apenas seus gemidos não bastassem para demonstrar tudo que ele sentia.

O loiro sorriu malicioso quando chegou ao umbigo do menor, porque lamber essa região o fazia mover os quadris, e ele podia sentir que não era o único completamente excitado com a situação.

Reita se afastou um pouco esticando o braço,pegando uma pedra de gelo e deixando a água fria pingar no abdômen de Ruki, lambendo o líquido logo em seguida, fazendo um caminho de água por toda região.

O menor já estava completamente nu, e corou quando sentiu o olhar pesado do outro sobre seu membro, e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer ele ficava ainda mais excitado com isso.

-REITA.-Gritou levantando as costas do colchão,quase se sentando,tirando um sorriso vitorioso do outro,que soube que tocar-lhe o membro com os dedos molhados, e gelados havia sido uma boa opção.

Com a mão livre o empresário empurrou o peito de Ruki para que esse deitasse de novo, enquanto suas mãos começavam um movimento dolorasamente lento, masturbando-o tão devagar que o jornalista pensou que a qualquer momento tiraria o outro dalí e acabaria ele mesmo com todo esse sofrimento.

-Reita...Reita...Reita...

Ruki não percebia, mas seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e de seus lábios só saíam sons incompreensíveis, além do nome do parceiro.

Reita sentia o próprio membro vibrar,ainda preso na calça,dolorido, mas ele saberia esperar, e faria essa noite ser a mais especial.

Ruki abriu os olhos assustados quando sentiu que o loiro afastava suas pernas e se posicionava entre elas, pensou em dizer algo,mas quando a mão que lhe massageava parou a carícia ele não conseguia se mover, tamanha a espectativa.

O loiro encarava os olhos negros abaixo de si com tanta intensidade que era impossível não gemer, mesmo que baixinho. Pegou outra pedra de gelo e colocou na boca, deixando a água gelada escorrer por entre os lábios.

O menor prestava atenção à cada movimento, e não pôde acreditar quando viu o gelo escorregar de forma tão...provocante, em seguida Reita estava com os lábios em volta da ponta de sua excitação.

Era gelado,quente,molhado,tudo ao mesmo tempo, e era tão bom que não dizer isso seria um crime.

-Não...não faz...para...eu não vou aguentar.

Mas Reita não queria que ele aguentasse, queria que ele perdesse o controle, e era só por isso, que agora, ele estava concentrado em sugar apenas a ponta do membro do outro, enquanto a mão direita massageava a base, fazendo o corpo pequeno estremecer.

Ruki desistiu de tentar explicar ao outro que assim ele chegaria ao ápice muito rápido, tudo que ele conseguia fazer era segurar a cabeleira loira com as duas mãos e mexer o quadril de encontro aquela boca que o sugava e torturava como nenhuma outra pessoa já tinha chegado perto de fazer.

Para Reita era estranho estar fazendo aquilo, normalmente faziam isso com ele, mas ver o rosto de Ruki tão transfigurado pelo prazer fazia ele não querer parar.

Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, mais constantes, desesperados, e os dois sabiam o que aquilo significava.

O empresário deixou o membro escorregar de sua boca, dando uma última atenção especial à pontinha, feliz quando sentiu que o outro finalmente chegara ao seu limite, engolindo todo sêmen que conseguiu, outro tanto escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

Ruki não conseguia abrir os olhos e encarar o outro, ainda mais quando sentiu beijos sendo depositados por todo seu corpo, até chegar a seus lábios.

Reita estava encaixado tão perfeitamente nele que era estranho pensar que a poucas semanas um não sabia nem da existência do outro, sendo que agora ele sentia uma necessidade tão grande de tê-lo alí, daquele jeito, era quase incompreensível.

-Você gostou?

-Cala boca Reita. -respondeu beijando-o com mais vontade, as mãos pequenas e tímidas tentando a todo custo deixar o outro tão exposto quanto ele.

Reita gemeu quando sentiu sua ereção finalmente livre, a respiração falhando ao sentir duas pernas lhe enlaçarem pela cintura, a excitação ainda mais evidente devido ao toque íntimo.

O loiro não queria apressar as coisas, mas estava ficando quase impossível não tentar nada mais ousado estando naquela posição.

Ruki pareceu entender, e apesar do receio que ainda sentia se desvincilhou do parceiro, esticando o braço sem muita dificuldade até o criado mudo,ao lado da cama, e pegando um pequeno pote.

Reita pegou o objeto das mãos do menor e sorriu malicioso.

-Você planejou tudo?

-Por favor...-Pediu entreabrindo as pernas, dobrando os joelhos, diante de um Reita encantado, que via a nova excitação que começava a se formar no parceiro.

Nessa posição o pequeno parecia tão exposto.

Ele tocou o mais delicadamente que pode a entrada de Ruki, os dedos gelados, mas dessa vez por conta do lubrificante, introduzindo devagar, assistindo a cada nova expressão que surgia no rosto do outro.

Quando o dedo parecia escorregar com facilidade, introduziu um segundo, e sem esperar muito, o terceiro, dessa vez arrancando um gemido de dor de Ruki.

Reita parou assustado e tentou tirar a mão de sua tarefa, mas o menor o impediu, os olhos tão nublados, era incrível que ele ainda conseguisse pensar, formar frases.

-Não pára,é assim mesmo.

Quando o jornalista estava bem relaxado, e com a expressão mais suavizada, Reita retirou os dedos de dentro dele, e espalhou mais um tanto da substância gelada do potinho em si mesmo.

Ruki instintivamente abriu mais as pernas para receber o corpo do outro finalmente dentro de si.

Dor.

Dor era tudo que Ruki conseguia pensar, sentir.

Apesar de deslizar com certa facilidade Reita parecia _grande demais _pra ele, e esse pensamento o fez corar novamente.

Abrindo os olhos ele notou que Reita também parecia levemente corado, e mordia os lábios para evitar que um gemido mais escandaloso escapasse.

O corpo de Ruki apertava seu membro de forma alucinante, e por mais que soubesse que era melhor esperar mais um pouco ele acabou se movendo.

Depois do primeiro passo era impossível parar, os quadris de ambos começaram a se movimentar juntos, Ruki agarrado às costas do outro, apertando com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

As pernas enlaçaram novamente a cintura de Reita, não havendo mais nenhum traço de dor no rosto do menor, os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, gemidos altos e levemente descontrolados.

O empresário ergueu o tronco e com as duas mãos se apoiou nas coxas de Ruki,marcando a pele, entrando mais fundo, mais forte, até mudar o ângulo das investidas e fazer Ruki gritar desesperado.

-Ru...?

-Faça de novo,por favor,faça de novo,já!

Reita entrou forte.

-De novo,faça..agora.

O loiro não tinha como negar um pedido daqueles, e entrou tão forte quanto antes mais algumas vezes seguidas, até perceber o membro negligenciado, e novamente excitado do parceiro.

Ruki percebeu o olhar de Reita e levou a mão ao próprio membro, se masturbando no ritmo das investidas.

Era tudo tão intenso, tão forte, necessitado que quando Reita sentiu que não iria mais agüentar sentiu algo quente em seu abdômen, logo em seguida Ruki se largou na cama, cansando até para gemer, Reita apertando seu membro para extrair até a última gota, e sem seguida também sentiu-se arrebatado pelo orgasmo mais incrível de sua vida.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, quando Reita já tinha se retirado de dentro do outro e deitado ao seu lado, a temperatura do quarto parecia voltar ao normal.

-Ruki,você tá bem?

O menor virou o corpo fazendo uma careta de leve, e jogou uma perna sobre a do outro, abraçando-o de forma desajeitada.

-Como poderia estar mal depois de tudo que você fez por mim?

O empresário fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume do cabelo de Ruki ,que apoiava a cabeça em seu peito.

-Essa não é a maior loucura que você já fez?

-Reita,eu gritei tanto que estou até rouco.

-Ahn,então foi bom pra você?

Ruki riu ultrajado e deu um tapa de leve no braço que o protegia.

-Foi ótimo, e a melhor parte é que não tenho a menor idéia de como vou sentar nos próximos dias.

O loiro pareceu realmente preocupado depois desse comentário.

-Tá tão ruim assim?

-Na primeira vez é assim mesmo, e eu tenho certeza que quando melhorar vou querer tudo de novo.

-Você pesquisou mesmo sobre isso?

Ruki escondeu o rosto envergonhado.

-Uruha me contou cada coisa ontem que eu não sabia se ligava desmarcando com você ou já combinava o encontro direto no motel.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio.

-Ruki, o que acha de um final de semana em Las Vegas?

-Ahn,acho que não.

Reita o encarou confuso.

-Por quê não?

-Eu tô com sorte no amor, não quero viajar pra perder dinheiro.

-Faz sentido.

-Reita,dorme comigo essa noite?- perguntou sem jeito.

-Reita? Reita?

Quando Ruki olhou o loiro já dormia, os braços o apertando mais forte, e ele sorriu ao escutar um _"Ruki"_ sussurrado durante o sono.

Não tinha como ter certeza que eles seriam felizes para sempre,ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas quem precisava pensar no futuro quando o presente estava sendo tão maravilhoso...

**FIM**


End file.
